Bonds
by January.June.Rose
Summary: A female SeeD uniform was sprawled on the floor and she recognized those color patterns anywhere. "A Galbadian SeeD uniform." she whispered, the pits of her stomach turned, as tears brimmed her eye lids. For now she could care less about the woman Squall was with, she would deal with her later, right now he was her target.
1. Chapter I: Time

**Disclaimer** : I don't not own the Final Fantasy franchise or any of its characters

Bonds

Chapter I: Time

 **6:15p**

Rinoa was running late.

She chuckled to herself as she pulled open the door to her sedan and got in. She sighed heavily, wishing she hadn't forgotten Cid's birthday gift at home before leaving for work that morning. The fifteen minute drive home pointed her in opposite direction of the popular restaurant that was just a short ten minutes away from her current location downtown Deling. Strapping herself in the seat with a click she pulled away from her office cursing her annoying lack of coordination with Father Time.

"I should have just told Squall to get it on his lunch break." She whined to herself.

She huffed blowing up her bangs while pressing the screen of her phone to make a call. She listened for an answer as she drove smoothly through the edge of the city and into the suburbs. Luckily for her, traffic was almost non existent.

"A day with little to no traffic in Deling..what is the world coming to?"

A deep familiar voice drew her back to the phone.

 _"So?"_ He questioned.

"Sooo.." She paused before continuing. "I am currently on my way home to get Cid's gift, and I will be there in no time."

 _"As in your time, 'no time'?"_ He said while using his free hand to emphasize the remark.

Squall was the definition of a freak show when it came to punctuality, and Rinoa..just wasn't. Depending on the situation, Squall would make it his job to scrutinize her inability to be on time, but over the years he somehow learned to live with it.

"As in fashionably late." She admitted.

"As usual." They chimed in sync, followed by laughter.

Squall sighed with a small smile still tugging at his lips. " _I just can't win with you can I?"_

"Nope. I win every time."

 _"Rin you do know this pushes back our plans tonight right? Who knows how long Cid will try and wrap me in this time. We just need to deliver our gift and flee..fast."_

Squall loved Cid like a father, but elaborate parties with big crowds and even bigger ass kissing politicians were never his cup of tea. Seven years worth of time couldn't change that. He tolerated this kind of event _once_.

His wedding day.

On a Friday afternoon in July two years ago Rinoa and Squall took their vows. From the moment he put on his tux, to the moment he laid down that evening as a newlywed next to his wife, Squall genuinely enjoyed every second of it.

Unfortunately his status with Garden had not changed thus his dealings with Cid Kramer never wavered. He detested nearly all politicians with their never ending selfish agendas. Very few gave a rats ass about the people they effected with their radical decisions and even more radical behavior at times. Squall could never understand why Cid would even want to associate with those pigs, maybe just to keep up a façade that was created years ago when Garden needed more than one pillar to keep standing. He didn't know, but he also never asked. It wasn't his job to ask..so he didn't. Squall would have stayed at Cid's party, but sticking around to mingle with some of the most stuck up scum on the planet.. " _Never."_

"Ugh, and I'm literally starving!" Rinoa whined. She was ready to digest just about anything right now. "Be there by seven o'clock and no later. Promise."

Although she couldn't see, he nodded. _"Alright_ _, I love you."_

She blushed. "I love you too."

An amber colored blanket covered the evening April skies of Deling. Rinoa could tell it was going to be a fun evening with a few close friends and acquaintances, save for the for the handful Cid dealt with that could utterly make her vomit. Rinoa glanced out of the window into the sky, and took in a fresh breath of air as she stepped out of the car. A light wind picked up, blowing a few locks of hair into her face. She welcomed the feeling, and gently pulled her long wavy hair away from her lips with the tips of her fingers. She stopped at her doorstep fumbling with her keys until she found the right one, pushing the door open and stepping inside.

She was shocked whenever Squall mentioned buying and remodeling such a large home for just the two of them, and even more shocked when he actually went through with it. Rinoa was present for the rituals of home buying, and even though flipping a home was new to her, she was given full reign on the finishes that she wanted inside and out. Prior to its purchase Rinoa pried for months in an effort to pinpoint his reasons for wanting buy a five bedroom home, giving her little to no reason on his true intentions.

 _No one human on this planet needs that many offices_

She remembered thinking to herself while pressing the issue. She had the right to know. Her patience had been wearing thin and the newlyweds were just days away from closing on the home when she'd had enough. Luckily Squall picked up on this, after being angrily cornered by the five-foot-three thoroughly pissed Rinoa Leonhart.

 _"What are we doing buying a house this big! If you plan on making a weapons room for your gunblades you're completely mistaken! I love the idea of making this our own but don't you think this is a bit of a stretch!?"_

 _"Well-"_

 _"We close on the house tomorrow Squall." She said pointedly._

 _Releasing a deep sigh, "Rinoa-" He said while rubbing the back of his neck._

 _"If you don't tell me SOMEthing Squall Leonhart! So Hyne help me-"_

 _Squall gently pressed two fingers against her soft lips, cutting her off. Sometimes Squall wished he had a mute button for his fiery wife, but this did the trick on more than one occasion._

 _Rinoa stood speechless after listening to Squall express his reasons for wanting to buy the house. Starting a family had crossed Rinoa's mind many times but she never considered the fact that it was something on his. She was surprised to say the least, but she couldn't help but ask him why?_

 _"Why not? Whenever your ready we can do this...start our family."_

He had simply wanted a home for them to start the family that she had dreamed of, having the son or a daughter she had been picturing in her mind since the day they got engaged, the family that they had been trying start for the past two years...and still trying.

A part of Rinoa silently gave up hope for a child to come into their lives right away, given that two years had passed since they'd began their efforts. She figured that maybe the less she thought about it, the more likely they would conceive. Each attempt at every different kind of fertility treatment produced a failure, save for surrogacy. That option was totally out of the question in Rinoa's mind, she _would_ carry her own child.

"One day." Rinoa bargained within herself from time to time, in hopes that their 'one day' would come very soon. For now, their five bedroom craftsman was everything she could want and more and would very well please any guest who visited. That is if Squall ever _let_ anyone visit.

Rinoa placed her keys and cell phone on the small round table by front door, before roaming the hallway that led to the guest room. Nude heels clicked on the dark hardwood floors as she walked before crossing onto soft plush carpeting in guest bedroom. The brunette grabbed the small jewelry box resting on the edge of the bed, she played with it tossing the box in the air before letting it fall back into her hands.

 _Cid, I'm sorry I'm late but you are definitely going to love your gift!_

She chirped inwardly. Rinoa and Squall shopped around for weeks trying to decide on a proper gift and together finally decided on a titanium class ring engrossed; 'Family Where Life _Begins_ Love _Never_ Ends.'

Rinoa pocketed the box in her long coat, turning on her heels heading towards kitchen. She was sure her stomach would eat her from the inside out if she didn't eat something soon.

In the kitchen a flashing red light caught the brunettes attention.

 _Messages, messages, messages_

Pressing the flashing button, an automated voice spoke through the machine before playing the unheard voicemails.

Rinoa listened in as she hunted for a snack, opening the fridge she scanned its bare contents. "I really need to buy groceries." She shut the fridge pressing her head against the cool stainless steel as she felt her stomach rumble. "Ugh.." Air escaped her lips to blow bangs from her eyes as she peeked over her shoulder to the island perched in the middle of the kitchen. "Perfect." Rinoa went for the two small clementine resting in a ceramic bowl, satisfied she leaned against the thick wooden countertop as she began to peel them.

Two short messages for Squall played followed by a message from Selphie from earlier that morning. Rinoa's brows furrowed trying to listen to Selphie's message clearly, her voice was crackly and faltered before becoming clear. Rinoa decided to move closer to the machine, pushing away from the island she leaned against counter across from her hitting the replay button on the phone base.

" _Rinoa! I hope you can hear me now. I will be back in town tomorrow to go over some of the final details for the Hewitt Wedding. I spoke with our vendors and the bride and have gotten our last minute details under wraps! I'm so stoked about this event!"_ Rinoa chewed a slice of the clementine and smiled. This wedding was huge for them and had been working on this event for months and the big day was only weeks away. Rinoa had been hesitant at first when Selphie suggested that they start an event planning business together, but it was the best idea she'd ever had. Selphie was always down for a party and Rinoa had been to plenty of them in her young life but she never really knew just how much she enjoyed the planning process until she basically did just that for Selphie's wedding. To this day she didn't know how she pulled it off but here she was doing it professionally with her best friend.

 _"Regarding the President's inaugural ball, we need to make sure our interns are going to be ready for an event this large, you know this will be our biggest one yet!..."_

Rinoa's head snapped up as a muffled thud pulled her attention away from Selphie's voice. She looked around the room swallowing hard before shaking her nerves away.

 _I'm just hearing things_

She turned back to the voice machine realizing her message had ended. "I better get going."

Another, larger thump vibrated the floor above her head, and Rinoa's heart dipped to the pits of her stomach. She wasn't just hearing things this time.

 _What the hell..._

Instinctively, she slipped her heels off of her feet and dropped her coat to the floor, leaving her body open in her form fitting black dress.

Rinoa looked at the clock,

 **6:37**

She wanted know what, or who the hell was in her house.

 _I don't have time for this, it'd better be a raccoon!_

Another rattle resonated through the ceiling, followed by brisk footsteps. That was no raccoon, she trailed the sound to pinpoint where the intruder was in the house.

 _My bedroom?_

Her mind raced trying to come up with any reason as to why anyone would anyone would break into her home.

 _The safe? There's nothing near important in that thing, but there is the-_

Rinoa took in a sharp breath when what sounded like a pair of heavy boots hit the wooden floors in the foyer.

 _Oh Hyne I made so much noise when I came home!_ She screamed at herself biting her bottom lip, _I_ _better play it safe and get out now_

Keys jingled as they were being lifted from the table in the entryway, followed by a loud grunt from the unknown prowler as the keys were thrown to the ground, "Fuck!" He snapped.

Rinoa swiftly crept away from the kitchen, through the living room towards the hallway that led to the basement. She figured it'd be her best route to go without being seen right away. She mentally mapped her escape through the garage. With no weapons or magic junctioned Rinoa wouldn't voluntarily engage with a trespasser unless absolutely necessary. She was no fool.

Rinoa made it to the end of the hallway by the basement door and peaked down the corridor towards the front door. Empty. She furrowed her brows questioning the scene, " _They're probably circling around."_ She thought. The basement door was cracked open, but not enough for her to slip through. She knew this door was squeaky when it opened so she would have to be quick. Rinoa backed into the wall readying herself once she opened the door, keeping her eyes on the front entryway. A sudden sharp whoosh of air blew past Rinoa's face as an open hand slammed against the basement door pushing it shut. Her breath hitched as her brown eyes dilated, and for that moment, time suddenly stopped. Rinoa held her breath while staring the intruder dead in the eye. Her small feet were stuck like they had dried in cement, unable to move due to utter shock. _Just move your legs,"_ She whined mentally, " _Come-on-Rinoa..MOVE!"_ Her eyes slammed shut and opened again as her body rushed with adrenaline, after realizing the amount of danger she was in. She used her small stature to her advantage and dove underneath his body, barreling down the hall. Seizing the guest room door knob Rinoa yanked the door open as she ran, blocking the pathway as she kept her pace towards the front door. He would either have to shut it or break it down to get through.

Her eyes frantically scanned the floor for her car keys.

 _There!_

Spotting them near the foot of the stairs, she made a dash for the keys. The makeshift barricade burst off the hinges, wood splitting into pieces, and within just a few strides the intruder was only feet away from her. Rinoa stood straight up, keys in hand readying herself for anything. She searched her memory trying to figure out if she knew the man before her, and nothing came up. He was tall, but no taller than Squall, muscular, with fiery red hair, green eyes. Nothing about him was familiar to her. Who in the hell was this creep?

"Who are you!?" She spat, "And why are you here?!"

"Don't be so angry with me," He smiled ignoring her questions. "Mrs. Leonhart..I didn't plan on running into you so I came when I knew you wouldn't be home.." He stepped closer, but she kept in sync with his steps moving back until she came in contact with the front door. "But of course women are always oh so complicated and screw everything up."

"I'm sure." She said with her best sarcasm. Rinoa's eyes shot towards a clock on the wall.

 **6:41**

"Got somewhere to be doll face?" Rinoa cringed at the disgusting pet name. He was watching her every move but she'd be damned if she didn't try to get out of that house without a fight.

"Apparently you've been studied my schedule so I'm sure you know."

"Studied? No, just well aware."

"You know if I don't show up-"

"I'll be gone long before your knight in shining armor comes galloping home."

Rinoa turned in a whirlwind gripping the door knob as he simultaneously wrapped his hands around her waist. Rinoa clenched the orb tightly, turning her knuckles white before her body was roughly jerked in the opposite direction.

"You Ass! Let me go!"

Undoubtedly pissed off from the unsuccessful attempt of pulling her away from her escape, he shifted his weight and lifted her small frame from the ground encircling her waistline with his arms. The red headed demon yanked her body a second time, ripping her fingers away from the door knob, roughly raising her into the air before slamming her body to the ground with a force that nearly knocked her unconscious.

Rinoa squeezed her eyes shut as she cried out in agonizing pain. She felt as though her chest, notably her ribs, had been split open. She had never in her life experienced a fractured bone but she was sure this was the real deal. She screamed in pain again as she tried to breath normally, but each time she took a breath the pain only worsened.

His shadow covered her body before she felt his knees brush against her the hips, followed by a pair of rough calloused hands that wreathed a tight grip around her slim neck. Rinoa didn't know if it was just reflex or instinct but she swung connecting with his jaw. The blow wasn't tough enough to be proud of but given the circumstances, it was. "Little bitch!" He growled choking her against the floor. Out of desperation she put her hands around his wrists trying to lessen the grip, but was defeated by a lack of oxygen. Rinoa's strength was becoming weak, causing her to shift in and out of consciousness. She tried her best to breath as her chest frantically rose up and down, hoping to catch any bit of air that may escape through his fingers.

 _Is this it? No it can't be_

The red head breathed heavily as he pressed against her neck, watching Rinoa struggle to breath. He could kill her, though he grudgingly decided against it. Choosing to follow through with orders. He continued to lean over her small frame and slightly loosened his grip as he watched her body. She was beautiful, even in distress. Photos did her trues essence no justice. His eyes glazed over as he surveyed her body, burning an image of every inch of her womanly curves in his mind. Rinoa noticed the change, and the look in his eyes was unsettling. Her mini dress was hiked up past her thighs and her breasts peaked out from the top of the dress giving him a eyeful. He slid his thumbs downward, rubbing her skin while still holding her neck with the other eight fingers licking his lips, and Rinoa's eyes widened.

"I was given strict orders not to lay a finger on you, and to touch you is forbidden. I don't think I could pass you up even if I tried." He laughed. "They just give me rules to break them."

He bent down, Rinoa turned her head and shut her eyes as he put his lips to her ear and whispered, "The more I look at you the more I'm getting turned on doll face." Rinoa's eyes ripped open, and the energy she had lost came rushing back. Before she even realized what she had done, her body had moved from underneath his muscular figure as he crouched on the ground holding his twin stones. Her keys were no where in sight and she no longer wanted to waste time looking. She raced down the hall ignoring the new and excruciating pain she felt in her side as she trampled on multiple shards of wood, moving towards her original destination.

Clenching a hand on the right side of her waist where she undoubtedly had a few broken ribs, she bolted down a set of stairs towards the garage. Knowing that her husband was a creature of habit she would have no doubts that the keys to his bike would be exactly where they should be, and without a second a glance Rinoa snatched the keys from the hook on the wall. She was slightly winded, but she pushed on towards the large rectangular door. Flipping the latch in the middle, she shoved the door to the ceiling with the strength she had in her good side, though instantly damning the far reach as she rapidly doubled over in pain. The dusky light outside illuminated the garage as Rinoa painfully shuffled on toward the motor bike. Looking up as she made the motions to mount he bike, Rinoa felt every bit of luck she had fall through the cracks of the floor to the very depths of hell.

* * *

 **7:16**

With Irvine's help, Squall was able to leave the party without question. He walked briskly to his car as his phone rang his wife's number for the second time since a little after seven. It was nearing twenty after and he was becoming uneasy. Rinoa would run late sometimes but she _always_ kept in touch. This behavior was unlike her.

 _Hyne I pray she didn't wreck somewhere_

His chest tightened as his heart stressed from worry wondering what was going on with his wife, trying to keep the worst case scenario far from his mind.

Squall had been on the road no more than five minutes before his phone chimed. He easily picked it up with his right hand while keeping the vehicle perfectly aligned on the road. "Rin! Where are yo–"

"Whoa! Sorry, it's me!" Irvine voiced. "No word from her then?"

"No." He breathed, clearly annoyed by the unwanted call.

 _Definitely not the person I was hoping for_

He sighed before continuing, "Thanks again for distracting Cid for me. I know your worried about Rin too but, she's fine I'm sure." He said reassuringly, although at this point the words were meant for himself. "Just keep an eye out for her, just in case she makes it there."

"I will."

"Thanks."

Squall dropped the device from his ear and made the pedal meet the floor.

* * *

 **7:06**

The faint smell of copper ran through her nostrils, and it was nauseating. Rinoa slowly blinked her eyes, trying to rid her vision of the cloudiness covering them.

"Hyne where am I?" The outline of the room looked familiar but her mind wouldn't spit out a location. Slowly turning her head away from the ceiling, she gazed through void in front of her and realized where she was. The roll of wrapping paper she used wrap Cids gift with remained in the corner by the door, or what was left of it.

 _Asshole..could've just closed it_

The hallway was dark but she was able to see small splinters of wood on the gray carpet. She noticed the powder blue fitted sheet was stained with blood, definitely her blood she assumed. It dried into the bed emitting the nasty copper like smell that she would rather not inhale, the faintest smell of blood made her sick.

She attempted to mover her arms before realizing her wrists were tightly restrained. Her arms sore and stiff from the way her wrists were tied down to the bed post, but was grateful her legs remained free.

 _I have to get out of here_

Rinoa began to lift her head while bending her knees hoping to get into a sitting position, not realizing the implications of doing so.

 _Damn it…not so fast!_

Her head spun as she dropped it back down onto the plush surface.

"That bastard, he hit me…hard."

She finally spoke, as her mind traced back to the moments she last remembered before everything went totally black...

 _The red headed man rushed her, knocking over the motorcycle, and for the second time pinned her down to the ground. Rinoa prayed some one would hear her, but her cries fell on deaf ears. She wasn't one to give up, but she could tell her body had other plans, she simply didn't have the stamina to fight the brute strength of the man before her. With one hand he gripped her by the chest and lifted her upper body from the ground, before he took the other and slapped the girl, snapping her head to the side s_ _ending blood running out of her temple. The two pieces of jewelry he wore on his fingers dripped with blood from the ripped flesh._

 _Although she could do nothing more physically, Rinoa knew where she could hurt the bastard…mentally._

 _"C–coward." She spoke almost inaudibly, turning her face back toward her aggressor._

" _What!" He said._

" _You beat–down–a–defenseless woman!" She panted, " Your–no–kind of–real man."_

" _Shut up."_

" _What's–wrong? Your afraid some one might hear you? See you?" She yelled._

" _I said, shut up!"_

" _Make me! Do you wors–"_

Thinking back Rinoa couldn't believe herself, "I literally talked myself into that one." She whispered.

 _What was I thinking, he could have killed me…_

She smirked, almost laughing at the situation.

 _Have I gone insane! I think this wound knocked my senses further away from me than I thought_

Rinoa assumed the wound had to be pretty deep, she felt the air hit the wet blood as she moved her head off the sheets, looking towards the nightstand where a digital clock was placed.

 **7:10**

 _Squall…please come home_

It was then Rinoa finally broke. Her lower lip quivered as silent tears fell from her eyes as she stared at the clock. Squall had more than likely realized she was late, but she didn't how long he would wait before coming home to check on her.

 _I'm sure he's called me…but my phone, it's in the hallway, and I…_

She blamed herself for her current predicament, as the tears spilled endlessly.

 _This is–ugh I'm just so stupid_

A painful sob broke from her chest just as she heard a set of footsteps coming towards the room. She turned her head, setting her eyes on the hallway. She hadn't seen her attacker since she blacked out, and prayed that he wasn't the one nearing the door.

"Crying now are we?" He smirked as he leaned into the door frame crunching on pieces of wood scattered beneath him. Rinoa refused to answer, but noticed a small red velvet bag attached to his hip that she hadn't seen before.

He continued to speak, "You seem like you were waiting for someone. It wasn't me?" He moved away from the door, and she followed him with her eyes, as he walked around to the end of the bed.

"Just leave me alone! Don't you have what you want?!"

Through the slits of pure white blinds, bright orange rays of light from the dusky sun throughout the lands of Deling illuminated parts of the room. A few rays highlighted his face, giving Rinoa the same daring look he had just moments after their first encounter. That unsettling feeling was brought back to life as Rinoa realized the implications of her words. To any normal person it would have meant nothing, but to this demon, it meant a hand delivered invitation.

Before she could even process his actions, the entirety of his body was over hers, pressing his weight along with his hard erection straight between her legs. His lips kissed the lobe of her ear before whispering, "I have taken what I was _told_ to get." Rinoa could barely move under his weight. "But I have yet to take what I _want."_

"NOO!"

Rinoa screamed, and contorted her body any way she could even though she knew her wrists were still bonded to the bed post. She continued to kick and scream ignoring the excruciating pain from her side and her temple. Huge tears flowed from her eyes as she tried to move away but her efforts were fruitless. Blood began to flow from her left temple again as she tossed her head back and forth, ignoring the dizzy nauseating feeling that it brought on.

Becoming irritated with the raven haired woman, the red head pulled out a pocket knife. Covering the top of her mouth to steady her face with his left hand, pulling the knife to her jawline with the other.

With all the threatening power and venom in his voice he could muster, "I _will_ slit your pretty face from ear to ear if you don't stop this squirmy bullshit!" He let out a deep sigh, and slowly withdrew his hand from her mouth as she calmed. Tenderly touching her pink lips with his fingertips, he softly spoke, "I promise you I'll make you forget all about that dirty Balamb bastard." Moving his fingers from her lips he wiped off her bloody tear stained cheek, pushing back a wet lock of hair that had been stuck to her face.

He withdrew the knife from her jaw and trailed it down the middle of her breasts, past her navel, before guiding it to the side of her left thigh where he swiftly hooked the tip underneath her dress and strategically cut away her panties. Guiding the tip to the other side he repeated the process.

Rinoa held her breath as she felt him drop the knife at her at her side as he reached between her legs removing the fabric, leaving her center open. Nothing in the world could have ever prepared her for something like this. Although she was no virgin, the thought of this man _taking_ something she cherished, something she shared with the one person she loved most…felt like it could kill her. She wished this moment was already over, as she gave up wishing she could stop it from happening.

Rinoa let out a shaky breathe as she began to ready her mind for what this man was goin to do to her. He could steal her sex away, but she refused to let him steal any shreds of dignity she had left. She would not waste anymore precious tears on him, her life was hers, and hers alone, no one could change that.

Deep in thought, she dived into a world of her own making her mind deafen the sounds that would surely break her.

Her favorite dress pushed above her navel.

Dirty hands grabbing her hips.

The heat of his breath on her neck.

An erection that craved her very core.

She didn't know how many minutes passed before he came, but each second felt like an eternity. She didn't dare move as he finished gathering himself, even after he 'generously' removed her wrists from their restraints.

Walking towards the door he leaned against frame stopping to look over his shoulder. "Thank you for your hospitality…doll face…I had fun." He said before disappearing for good, or so Rinoa prayed that he had.

Her broken and bruised figure lay on the bed, unsure of what to do next. "Fun...huh?" She said in a lonely whisper while moving her hands down to where her dress was bunched. She gripped the fabric, remembering how she felt putting on her favorite dress that morning before leaving for work.

 _Will I remember this every time I wear it? Should I just throw it away?_

Rinoa lay in bed thinking about everything that led to this moment. Thinking it was something that she could have avoided, to being something inevitable.

The hoot of an owl carried Rinoa away from her thoughts, she sighed once again looked towards the digital clock that rested on the nightstand.

 **7:36**

She slowly eased her body up, holding onto her head before reaching a sitting position.

 _How did this happen? Today wasn't supposed to be like this.._

She whimpered feeling waves of sorrow come crashing through her. The physical pain she felt in her body would never compare to the pain she felt contorting her heart and soul. She promised herself she would no longer waste tears on that asshole, but she could now easily say that it was only so that she could make it through that hell without losing her mind.

And it worked.

But now faced with the reality of the situation, knowing that she had to tell someone, had to relive this…felt like that bastard had really won.

And what of her husband? He would understand right? Of course he would,

 _Wouldn't he?_

A million thoughts plagued her mind and tore through her very being. Rinoa buried her hands in her face and sobbed. The selfless girl shed tears, not for herself but for Squall. What now? He couldn't possibly want a woman that had been tainted the way she had just been. _"Weak"_. Is what he would think. The negative thoughts continued to trample her being, turning her into a tornado of depression. She didn't want to be in that place but she couldn't stop, so much that she didn't even realize that her knight stood right before her.

Squall paced himself towards her. Making it to the side of the bed leaning gently against it. Her hands still covered her face, and dark locks cascaded around her as she continued to sob. His heart sank as his anger surfaced, _"What the fuck happened!?"_ His question was answered as his peripheral vision caught sight of a pair of torn black underwear barely hanging onto the corner of the bed near the bed post.

"The hell?" Squall's lips moved but nothing came out. The Commander was no dummy, and for as much as he didn't want to think it…he already knew it.

Squall swiftly ran his hands through his hair as his body shook with anger. His pristine white teeth clenched together as his fists balled, drawing blood from his palms. It was clear that someone broke into their home, and that he could deal with…and to a degree even tolerate. But one thing for sure and two things for certain: You don't mess with Squall Leonhart's wife, and you sure as fuck _never_ even _think_ you'll lay a finger on her—and live.

Whoever did this was literally a walking _dead_ man.

The woman abruptly drew in a breath of air when she realized some one was standing in front of her. She slowly lifted her face away from her hands and suddenly wanted to crawl under a rock and disappear. She saw the frown on his face, the lines between furrowed brows, his hands clenched in a fist, his tight jaw line…all the signs showing how pissed he was, could it get any worse?

Squall wanted to turn around this very moment, find the little fuck that violated his wife, and slaughter the bastard. But he knew he couldn't, it wasn't important, because even without words he knew what she was thinking. The heavy tears wouldn't stop flowing from her chocolate orbs, and that alone could kill him. She opened and shut her mouth a few times trying to find the words. Anything to say, to tell him, but nothing would come. She looked away unable to face him any longer. He more or less gathered that his expression wasn't helping the situation…he needed to cool down. Subsequently he relaxed his faced and slightly shook his head

 _How could she even think…_

He kneeled onto the bed, but she didn't move. His hands gently cupped her face turning her towards him, lowering his head so their foreheads would meet. He stared into her eyes for a few moments, before she broke the gaze. He followed the full set of black lashes that touched her rose colored cheeks as she closed her eyes, letting more tears fall from her lids. His heart was in a tangled web of knots but he knew hers was in a far worse state than his. Careful not to touch the partially dried wound on her temple, he delicately guided her forehead towards his lips and kissed the front. Her eyes shot wide open, startled by his actions,

 _I thought…wasn't he just angry?_

"You don't have to say anything." He whispered, as he lightly wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She tensed for a moment before relaxing in his arms thinking, _I love this man_

She melted into him breathing in his cologne, and for the moment just forgetting everything that just happened to her, and remembering every reason why she was so madly in love with him. The two appendages that had been dead at her sides finally regained movement as she pulled them up and returned the embrace.

"I'm here now." He said softly as he pulled her body in closer to his. Her ribs screamed at her but she didn't care, she was wrapped up inside his arms and she wasn't going pull away anytime soon.

Finally in a state of relief Rinoa let her body get completely lost in his sanctuary. Her sight became dim, and her body became slack, Squall tensed and immediately repositioned himself pulling her body against himself, cradling her head in his arm, as he let the rest of her body rest upon his. He gently moved stray hairs away from her cheek as he searched her barely opened eyes.

"Squall?" She whispered in a raspy voice.

"Yea, I'm here…" he told her as he stroked her cheek.

Without a chance to respond her eyes shut completely. The raven haired woman was entirely spent. Passed out he knew. _..but still_

All of the anxiety he felt as he walked through the garage, seeing his motorcycle on the ground on top of what he assumed were drops of blood, and up the stairs that led to the hallway towards the shards of wood on the ground that drew his eyes towards what was left of the guest room door that hung off the hinges, was _nothing_ compared to the anguish he felt in his heart now. His eyes brimmed with tears, but he did not let them fall. The knights temper warped in a matter of seconds engulfing every feeling he currently had into one ball of fire. He again clenched his teeth and balled his fists, and if volcanic lava could pour from his ears it would. He swiftly albeit gently moved from the bed with Rinoa cradled in his arms and left the room. His body moved with ease through the foyer and up the stairs towards their bedroom where he smoothly laid her body out in the middle of the bed and coated her figure with a blanket.

He noticed their room was in disarray as well but none of that mattered now. Walking out, he passed a small half bath before he entered his office and shut the door. Pure rage encased him and he could no longer control it. His fists stung the wall closest to him pulling out chunks of drywall. But he wasn't done…again, again, and again. He breathed heavily not even caring that his knuckles had been nearly ripped to the bone. Though instead, he decided to kick the wall a knew one, and literally did. Feeling the cool air from the hallway meant his foot had gone through entirely. "FUCK!" He honestly could care less about the small tunnel through the wall, it was her. Rinoa. His Rin…why?

 _Violated my wife, my home!_

His hands and head rested on the wall,

 _When I find you, you'll wish you never even looked her way_

He took in a deep breath, "I promise."

* * *

Author's Note: I am so happy to have this finished (this chapter) I have had this story in my word doc for the longest time because I just couldn't quite get my ideas together for it, but being that this is my first FanFic I've decided to take my time. Please, anyone who may take offense with any explicit language and sexual situations (GOOD AND BAD) please DO NOT READ THIS! The rating is there for a reason. If you do anyway, you were warned. As I said before this is my first go at this please leave your comments, while haters,meanies,bullies you can kiss it where the sun don't shine!


	2. Chapter II: Surprise?

**Disclaimer** : I don't not own the Final Fantasy franchise or any of its characters. Just a die hard fan with some cooky ideas.

Chapter II: Surprise?

"It's gone."

 _"What?"_

"The Odine bangle. We had a break in a few days ago and it's missing." Squall said as he paced the floor of his home office.

 _"Rinoa has some time before her powers fully return. They've been suppressed for so long now, how is she reacting?"_

Rinoa wasn't reacting to much at this point, she had spent the last three days couped up in their bedroom trying to wrap her head around the fact that she had just been raped.

 _"Squall?"_

Laguna's voice fell on deaf ears. Squall knew his father would ask about his beloved daughter-in-law, and he was not ready to talk about what happened in full detail. Squall didn't even want to think about it, Laguna just needed to lay off this time around.

 _"Squall!? What's going on?"_

"I need to speak with Odine. Where is he?" Ignoring Laguna's question.

Brimming with annoyance, " _I believe he's at the beach on vacation."_ He answered. _"Are you thinking about having him make another?"_

"Definitely, but I can't leave Rinoa alone right now it's just not a good time."

 _"Well have her come with you."_ He interrupted. Now Squall was the one brimming with annoyance.

"S-She can't right now."

 _"Squall this is important, I think she should see Odine with you."_

"She has work." He lied, pulling a hand down his face.

 _"She could hurt someone."_

"She'll be fine."

 _"Squall.."_

"Drop it!" He snapped, letting his anger rise.

 _"Squall this is serious, you alone cannot control her. You couldn't possibly forget what happened a fews years ago. You were out cold for nearly two days!"_

He was trying not to remember that particular incident, but it crossed his mind from time to time. Leave it to Laguna to rub it in...

 _Rinoa resided in Deling working with her father, who now used his title as mayor to help Rinoa liberate the city of Timber. During that time Squall traveled almost non stop working to rebuild infrastructures within each Garden, while physically continuing to rebuild Trabia Garden. As a result of their busy lives, the couple_ _had established a unusual relationship while they were dating, simply due to them being in constant long term separation. It was far from what they both wanted, but it worked._

 _In an effort to make some normalcy out of his life and actually see his girlfriend from time to time, he rented a cozy one bedroom apartment in the heart of Deling. A place he rarely visited, but a place he knew he could go to just to get away._

 _Instead of letting the place collect dust when he wasn't there, he'd given Rinoa given a key which she gratefully accepted, and was happy to have a sanctuary away from her childhood home. "Dad can be so overbearing sometimes. I need my space too you know?"_

 _He walked down the street, keys in hand ready to rest for the evening. He was extremely glad that he had been stationed at Galbadia Garden for a few months, his departure to be determined. He would make good use out of his private residence during that time, "And I'm gonna love every minute of it." He noted._

 _His mind wandered to his girlfriend more than often, and being in Deling made it nearly impossible for him not to posses the urge to be with her, not to mention how bad he physically wanted her. He wanted to find out if she was near her hometown since she traveled between here and Timber so often, but they agreed that while they were apart they wouldn't stress one another about the normalcies of dating, because their situation just wasn't normal. It eliminated stress and unnecessary arguments. Trying to keep up with one another all the time was nearly impossible and Squall alone could be anywhere at any given moment, so the way they handled their relationship..just worked._

 _Squall nodded at the doorman and made his way into to the lobby. A drunken girl stood at the front desk blubbering something to the front desk agent. Ordinarily he would have just kept on walking, but the black uniform tied with the red accents gave him an instant headache._

 _A SeeD cadet from Galbadia Garden._

 _Without a second thought Squall walked over to her drunken figure, apologizing to front desk associate and took the girl by the wrist walking briskly towards the elevator while she started blabbering about, "Comma Leonhaatt." He pressed the button thanking the Gods it was already on the first floor, her behavior was attention grabbing and that was something he could always do without. Once inside the elevator he waited for the door to close._

 _"How did you get in here!?" He shook his head, "Never mind that, state your name, rank and your reporting officer!"_

 _"I–my–rank is twenty–seve–six!" Hiccup, "And I–I am–Takumé–" Hiccup, "Nice to–you–meet–Commando!" She slurred with a half salute. Squall stepped back as she fell towards him immediately pushing her body back up to a standing position. The smell of alcohol dripped off the girl, and it was nauseating._

 _The elevator bell rang and the door opened. He grabbed Takumé as he struggled to keep the stumbling girl on her feet on the way to his apartment. Once inside she muttered something more, but Squall could care less at this point. She stared at her superior with a smirky grin and glazed eyes. The Commander sighed heavily, pinching the the bridge of his nose with one hand and pointing towards his bedroom with the other. "Get in there, lay down and we will handle this in the morning..and do no-"_

 _Takumé expelled all within her, before the Commander could finish his words. Damning his kindness and duties to Garden, Squall cursed pulling both hands down his face with a loud growl. He just wanted a peaceful night.._

 _He awoke on his couch early the next morning cursing the small piece of furniture for not providing him with much comfort. He stood, bones cracking as he stretched out and walked to the small kitchen to brew some coffee. Just as he was pouring his first cup, the bedroom door cracked open, and out slid the small ginger haired girl he'd met last night. She was a bit hungover he could tell, and the smell of vomit and alcohol coming from her body followed her._

 _Takumé stood formally in front of her superior ready to answer him at any given moment._

 _He sighed before beginning, "You already know that you broke at least three different codes of conduct last night. I'm not sure what else you were up to, but it is one thing to act out of code when you are off duty," He crossed his arms across his chest as he continued. "And it's another when you do so wearing the SeeD uniform! Do you have any idea of what could have happened to you if you would have walked down they wrong alley as intoxicated as you were!?"_

 _"Sir I–"_

 _"Apparently you don't! Public intoxication is something you could be arrested for which means it's something that could possibly get you discharged! At the very_ least _I should have you on leave without pay right now for this..." He said with a shooting glare, knowing that she was clearly shaken by the threat. That in mind, he hoped his words would stay etched in her mind. "...and reduce your rank for throwing up on my kitchen floor." She tensed, holding her breath._

 _"..but, I will let you go unpunished under one condition."_

 _"Yes Sir?"_

 _He pointed to his bedroom door. "Go take a bath."_

 _"Y-Yes Sir."_

 _"Report to Garden immediately afterwards,"_

 _"Yes Sir."_

 _He walked out of the kitchen coffee in hand, finally adding, "And don't let anything like this happen,_ ever _again."_

 _"Yes Sir!...Thank you." she finally breathed as a few tears fell onto her cheeks. Takumé knew she made a huge mistake but also knew she would never do it again. Not after Commander Leonhart himself gave her a second chance._

 _He appreciated the fact that she was grateful but couldn't bear to smell that stench a second more. He walked in front of the dark gray curtains that covered the sliding glass door to the balcony. Pushing the curtains aside, he slid the door open and stepped outside, basking in the heaven that was fresh air. He leaned over the railing letting his hair get caught in the wind while leisurely sipping on the hot drink until it was gone. "I think I might just sleep all day. After_ _I wash my sheets that is." He thought as he continued to watch the quiet city ten stories below him._

 _Rinoa was taken aback when the smell of coffee hit her nose. She quietly shut the door and walked towards the kitchen placing her purse on the counter. She heard the shower running as she neared Squall's bedroom door, and her heart pounded with excitement, it had been nearly two months since they'd last seen each other and about two weeks since they'd talked. What are the chances that she would stumble upon him like this? Once their lives slowed down they would be fully committed to one another giving their time to each other instead of everyone else, and she couldn't wait for it to happen._

 _Rinoa turned the knob and stepped through the opening. The room was dimly lit by the morning light, she smelled the scent of body wash in the room, but it wasn't his scent. "My soap?" She whispered. It didn't matter if he used it, it was just..odd. She moved to the bathroom door and peeked through the crack, only to wish she had never looked in the first place._

 _A female SeeD uniform was sprawled on the floor and she recognized those color patterns anywhere. "A Galbadian SeeD uniform." she whispered, the pits of her stomach turned, as tears brimmed her eye lids. For now she could care less about the woman Squall was with, she would deal with her later, right now he was her target. Rinoa turned and stomped briskly toward the door flinging it open, her mind was in pure disbelief._

 _Squall stepped in from the balcony and made his way towards the kitchen, but before he could make it his eyes came to rest on something that made the man want to literally shit in his pants. It was a purse. Her purse, a bag he'd seen many times, and Hyne he wished he wasn't looking at it now._

 _Out of the numerous random times Squall found himself staying at his apartment in Deling he never ran into Rinoa, not once. Squall cursed inwardly knowing how he was so tempted to call Rinoa last night and he went against his better judgment, and now she was here, and he knew he was in deep shit. "How in the fuck am I going to explain this." he said nervously, while running his hands through his hair._

 _Squall slid the mug on the counter, rushing to his bedroom door only to be greeted by a set of blazing brown eyes. If looks could kill, he would surely be a dead man. Before words could form on his lips Rinoa roared, while simultaneously punching him in the chest, "You sneaky BASTARD!" she pushed past him and into the kitchen area grabbing the mug he'd just put down launching it toward him. Quick reflexes saved his skull as shards of ceramic blew up against the wall. "I didn't know I made an agreement with you TO FUCK OTHER PEOPLE!"_

 _Slowly stepping toward her, "That's not what happened! Rin listen, I know this will sound cliché-"_

 _"But it's not what it looks like!?" she snapped, "What else could this possibly be? There's ANOTHER woman in YOUR bathroom, using MY soap, and Hyne knows what else you been letting her do!" she fumed._

 _"She was drunk and I couldn't let her pass out just anywhere!"_

 _"So you brought her HERE!"_

 _"I didn't know you would come HERE!" he yelled back._

 _"So bringing women to your apartment happens quite often when I'm not around!?"_

 _"No! I didn't want her to get into any trouble!"_

 _"So your saving every drunken girl you find to keep them out of trouble!?"_

 _"NO! And why does it matter who I decide to let in my house!? I'm not chained to you like a FUCKING dog!"_

 _As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted each one. "Rinoa I'm sorry that's not what I meant." he apologized, while lowering his tone. "I–"_

 _Her hands fisted and tears fell down her rose colored cheeks. Her lips trembled as she spoke, "Don't say another word. I thought we were just eliminating the small stuff, not stressing each other about calls, emails or dates. When we have the time, we have the time...right? But apparently you'd rather spend it with other people."_

 _"Rinoa please. Just listen to me," he pleaded._

 _The small items in the room began to shake, as some of the lights began to flicker. Squall looked around spotting the petrified face of Takumé through the doorway of his room. His small act of kindness was causing more problems than he asked for. Maybe he should have reduced her SeeD rank for this…_

 _Squall drew his attention back to the young sorceress, placing his hands on her shoulders. Her eyes locked with his, and the beautiful brown eyes he fell in love with were a vibrant red. His hands suddenly burned against her skin and before he could pull them back the entire room flashed. A blinding white light filled the room as Squall's entire body became flush with the same wall his mug had been against knocking the breath from his body. The Knight_ _felt like_ _a Behemoth was taking a nap on his back as he tried to move but to no avail. His airways felt crushed and the room spun, causing him to hesitantly shut his eyes._

 _"A scream?" He wondered._ _He knew he heard someone screaming but he couldn't tell where it came from..Takumé? Rinoa?_

Squall stressed thinking about the fact he didn't wake up after that for nearly two days, not to mention the second degree burns he had on his hands from touching her skin before he went unconscious. From what he was told days later, Takumé calmed Rinoa down. Barricading herself in Squalls room, Takumé pleaded with Rinoa trying explain the unlikely situation...and luckily for Takumé she was successful.

Laguna sighed heavily bringing Squall back to reality.

 _"Squall?"_

"I'm listening."

 _"I'll do my best to get Odine back early so he can get on this as soon as possible, but I won't guarantee he'll agree to come back so hastily knowing that he'll have to deal with you directly."_

"That's not the issue here." he spat irritably.

 _"Well for him it is. Your reputation proceeds you, and he's experienced it first hand."_

Odine was far from being one of Squall's favorite people and he only tolerated the science maniac because he was willing to help Rinoa, in the name of science that is. After the incident at Squall's apartment, they visited Esthar to see if he had a suppression item that would contain Rinoa's sorceress powers. Presented with the opportunity to collect data on another sorceress, the doctor became glutinous and tried coercing Rinoa into wearing multiple power suppressors simultaneously even though he himself was unaware of the outcome. Growing extremely impatient and tired of Odine's endless questioning, and multiple tests, Squall lost his cool...to say the least.

 _She is not a case study! You are not going to poke and prod at her like she's a fucking animal! Either you have what we're asking you for or you don't! Is that clear!?" He barked, pressing the short man against the wall crushing his chest as he gripped his shirt._

Squall sighed. "Like I said, that's not the issue..listen I need to go, call me if something comes up."

 _"Alright."_

* * *

 **One month later...**

The brown eyed brunette held a watering can above the small pot of flowers resting on the back porch, day dreamily eyeing the large cherry tree in the backyard. May was just a day away.

Rinoa couldn't wait to enjoy a warm summer day resting on a blanket under that tree, she smiled, only guessing the amount of times Squall had carried her into the house after she'd fallen asleep there. The wind picked up pulling hundreds of the rose colored blossoms away from the tree, Rinoa stared at the blossoms with envy as she wished the last few of weeks of her life would be whisked away just the same.

Roughly a half hour later, Rinoa set the tin watering can on the floor of the laundry room before rinsing her hands clean in the sink. The chocolate eyed brunette eyed the inside of the dryer for a small towel before finding one to dry her hands. The laundry needed folded but it could wait, she was feeling tired and it was near time for her to take the second half of elixir she was prescribed for the day. While on her way up the stairs she figured she would get Squall's opinion on dinner, she was in the mood for Chinese but she knew whatever she had a taste for, he usually had a taste for the total opposite.

Her slim fingers glided along the railing of the stairs as her eyes locked on a particular spot behind her in the foyer below, a constant reminder of that day. She tried keeping most her days busy in order to keep the memories at bay, but the smallest things would have them at the front of her mind. She drank an elixir a day to help numb the physical pain but the mental anguish would not be healed so easily.

With the exception of Squall, Selphie and Dr. Kadowaki, no one else was aware that Rinoa was sexually assaulted, and at this point she wanted to keep it that way. Knowing that your health care provider wouldn't sell your information to the highest bidder was the greatest peace of mind, and even though it had taken half a day for Kadowaki to make it to Deling from Balamb, it was worth the wait. For she was the only doctor Rinoa could trust.

With all the patience Squall had left in him, he began a mission all his own after Rinoa received a clean bill of health. After a month's worth of waiting Squall moved on his word to find her assailant, and that was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Squall Leonhart vowed he would find out, and on Hyne's very name he would personally disembody each and every son of a bitch involved. No remorse. No regrets.

He sat in the middle of his king sized bed utterly pissed that his search for the man brought up zero results...again. Slamming the computer shut, and pushing it aside, he decided to give into a short break. He laid flat on his back and closed his eyes trying to dismiss all of the negative thoughts honing in on his mind as he habitually reached up and ran his fingers through his hair before dropping his arms above his head. He took in a deep breath, and before he could realize he drifted off into a deep sleep that his body desperately needed.

She leaned against the bedroom door frame watching him. Rinoa couldn't even remember the last time she was able to see him like this, _"He's so peaceful looking."_ She thought. His long dark bangs that usually covered parts of his face were cascaded around the pillow, she watched his chiseled chest rise and fall as she imagined them both in their natural state laying chest to chest. Her eyes continued to roam down his body, and she couldn't help but stop at the part of him that could drive her body insane. His manhood was a sight she would never get tired of seeing, his large bulge just resting there, tempting her through his grey sweats. She bit into her bottom lip hoping to quell the hot heat rising between her legs.

 _Get your mind out of the gutter Rinoa_

She scolded herself. But he just had this way of making himself look so irresistible,

 _Even when he sleeps_

In the past Rinoa wouldn't hesitate to make the first move, but now she couldn't help but feel almost shy and utterly disgusted with herself for wanting anything to do with sex, and she wondered constantly if Squall felt the same way. He most definitely seemed distant lately, and hadn't seemed remotely attracted to her since a few weeks ago, it was like their love life came to a screeching halt and she just couldn't figure out why. Since that day Rinoa's most true inner feelings were nothing more than wave of insecurities, something she knew held her back but why him? She knew Squall wasn't a shallow man, but who could possibly want used goods? Rinoa was even beginning to count the number of times they hadn't slept together or even the forced conversation they seemed have on more than often. She didn't want that night to ruin their relationship or better yet their marriage, they would make it through this…they had to.

Rinoa hesitantly stepped forward still holding her bottom lip between her teeth as she inched her way towards the base of the large bed. Barely pressing her weight, she crawled almost cat like through the opening between his legs. She moved carefully, not wanting to wake him as she pulled her small frame over his, gently moving her arms to either side of his body so that she was in a knee push-up position. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail that came completely undone as she bent down, nearly closing the gap between herself and her knight. Long dark shiny hair cascaded over her shoulders, with a few strands landing on the pillow that cradled Squalls head. She wanted so badly to just press her body against his, take him by the lips and kiss him until her lips were red and swollen. Silk like moisture mopped her core and it only intensified by the second,

 _Hyne he has no idea_

Before she could back out Rinoa had a new rush of valor, committing to having her way with the man before her. She dipped down to kiss Squalls slightly parted lips, when a sudden force pushed her against him.

Squall's hand flattened her backside pressing her body to his while the other pulled at the nape of her neck melding their lips together. It was a taste she had longed for, and one kiss wasn't going to be enough. He caught her bottom lip between his teeth before gently sucking on it, sending a jolt through her body. Rinoa didn't know why simply kissing him drove her mad, made her feel so electrifying, but she loved every second of it. She pulled her bottom half up, straddling him, pressing his full hard-on against her peach. The lion let out a low growl as their cores connected. He moved his hands to cradle both sides of her face as he brought them both up to a sitting position. Their foreheads stayed together as their lips broke apart, eyes hanging low burning with desire, "How long have you been awake?" She whispered against his lips.

He smiled kissing her lips once more, "Your hair..it fell in my ear." He said while combing his fingers through her long locks.

"Sorry, its just…I miss you."

"I've missed you too." They locked eyes, for a moment Squall could have sworn he saw specs of red inside of her chocolate eyes, but when they were close like this he could never count on any of his senses she always made him feel for a lack of a better word, senseless. Therefore thinking that moving so fast, was a bad idea.

 _What are we doing, is she even ready for this again?_

He didn't want her acting on rash emotions and he certainly didn't want to either because every god knew he wanted her, and he wanted her badly.

He was quiet, a little too quiet, and Rinoa was getting antsy. She couldn't quite read him like she normally could and she didn't like it. A moment ago their bond felt strong and so powerful, but now she felt nothing but uncertainty conflict, cutting through their very foundation. It was disheartening, but she couldn't bring herself to say a word about it.

 _What is he thinking?...I'm ready, just don't shut me down, trust me_

She fisted his shirt while she pleaded with her eyes since she couldn't find the courage to say the words aloud.

He saw the look of worry in her eyes and instantly felt like an ass. Here she was giving herself to him and he was questioning her. He was inhibiting their bond, and being that this was the closest they'd been with one another in a while he wanted nothing more than to have her back emotionally and physically. His chest felt like it would explode from being restrained for so long, and without a words he knew exactly what she wanted. His lips dipped down to catch hers as he gripped her waist, careful not to go up any higher for fear of injuring her healing ribs further. He played with the edge of her top ready to pull the thin t-shirt over her head and devour her breasts until familiar ringtone echoed throughout the room.

It was Laguna.

Squall inwardly snapped, _Right now Laguna?_

Rinoa sensed his irritation, she sucked in her breath and stopped their kiss with smack. She knew if Laguna was calling it had to be important.

"I know you want to answer that."

"Not as bad as I want you." He breathed.

She smiled, "I know, but it won't do us any good if he's on your mind." She whispered.

The call stopped for a moment before starting back up. The buzzing vibration causing the phone to fall off the nightstand and onto the carpeted floor. Squall rested his chin atop of Rinoa's head, inhaleling her sweet lavender scent before planting a kiss in her hair. "I'm sorry." He said as he untangled his body from hers. Rinoa watched him as he fumbled to pick up the cell phone before he missed the call again.

"Hello?"

" _Squall we found Odine."_

"Well where is he? I need to speak with him." He voiced as Rinoa inched her way to where he sat on the edge of the bed, anxiously awaiting the news.

" _Squall, uh you can't."_

"You just said you found him. Why not?" The sorceress grabbed her knight by the shoulders and leaned in closer so she could hear.

 _"Because we...because we found hi-"_

"Laguna!"

" _He's dead."_

Squall's mouth dropped as Rinoa slid away from his body. "There has to be a mistake." She whispered. Her mouth watered and a nauseating feeling came rushing up from her stomach. Rinoa rolled off the bed and briskly walked towards the bathroom as bile began to rise up. Diving for the toilet, she hurled until she dry heaved.

" _Squall?"_ Laguna questioned, after hearing his son ask Rinoa if she was okay. Followed by some ruffling sounds. He knew very well how strong willed Rinoa was, but still wondered if his daughter-in-law would be able to control her sorceress abilities while without the specially manufactured Odine Bangle.

The scientist recreated the bangle so that Rinoa wouldn't have to physically wear the jewelry, but so long as she was within its range of radiation, it would suppress her powers. Long-term exposure to it had been a benefit to the young sorceress because even if she wasn't within range it would take close to a week before her powers resurfaced. But without Odine alive to replace it, Rinoa was a possible danger to herself and others.

Squall stopped outside of the bathroom door when he heard Rinoa's voice shooting him away, "I'll be fine just talk to Laguna." She coughed while trying to catch her breath. Squall sighed and brought the phone back to his ear.

"Sorry."

" _Is she ok?"_

"Yea. Do you know how?"

" _Kiros said it's definitely foul play."_

"Murder?" He whispered in question.

" _Yes. Squall would this have anything to do with whom ever stole the bangle from you?"_

"Everything." He sneered. The little fuck was smart or at least the person he worked for. At first he couldn't understand why anyone would want the bangle, but with the given information Squall knew the goal they had in mind.

Idiots.

When would these stupid psychotic low-lives learn? It didn't pay to be evil, especially when you had to deal with Squall Leonhart. It would take an entire army to take him down before he would let another soul lay another finger on Rinoa. Her sorcery was powerful, and that was appealing to people like the ones they were dealing with...if they could gain control of it. They were crossing the bull, and by Hyne someone was bound to get pierced by the horns.

"I'll be in contact with you as soon as I get to Garden I'll have Irvine send over the sketch of this guy we suspect in the meantime...hopefully with both of our resources one of us will find him."

" _Alright, I'll be waiting."_

Laguna ended the call with his son and waited in the brightly lit presidential office for the fax from Irvine to come through. He leaned back in his chair, and stared at the ceiling. Going over the last few details of the call in his mind.

 _He knows what the killer may look like...good_

The fax machine began to make noises prepping itself to receive the paperwork.

 _But who could have seen him? And only enough information to do a sketch_

The old facsimile shuddered as it worked to spit out his papers, sighing Laguna stood from his chair and walked over to the small desk where the machine was placed. He picked up the apparatus and shook it vigorously before laying it back down gently, followed by a fisted punch to the front face of the contraption. It purred almost silently before it finally printed out the documents. _Maybe I should have listened to Kiros and bought a new one_

Laguna inspected the black and white sketch searching for anything that might say he recognized the man, but nothing came up.

 _Squall said Rinoa was sick after the bangle was stolen. Did he attack her?_

He questioned himself as he paced the the room.

 _She would have given this detailed sketch then…_ His mind asked him a million questions but he couldn't decide on one answer.

 _Too many possibilities but…_

Then he remembered something Squall said to him when they spoke three days after the bangle was stolen.

 _"Are you thinking about having him make another?"_

 _"Definitely, but I can't leave Rinoa alone right now it's just not a good time."_

Laguna laid the photo on the desk while leaning against the edge. He eyes scanned the second page of the report. General information was listed about the suspected height and weight of the man but the last category made his eyes bulge,

 _DNA on file: Yes_

He read silently.

 _How in the hell was Rinoa able to give that kind of information?_

He thought for only a second more before realizing just why his daughter-in-law was able to give that kind of information, "Holy mother of Hyne."

* * *

 **One month later...**

Rinoa waited in line at the coffee shop waiting to pick up her order along with Selphie's. After the five minute wait she thanked the waitress and grabbed the drink carrier with their lattes. Rinoa left the busy shop and walked down the bustling morning streets of Deling. She loved her hometown and all of the people in it, from the businessmen and women like herself, to the bakeries and clothing stores lined up on each block. Deling City nowadays was just a breath of fresh air.

She walked the two blocks on a familiar path back to a quieter street where she and Selphie owned a space near the center of town to conduct meetings with their brides and other clients for other various events. Every morning the two women would take turns grabbing their morning drinks to start the day, Selphie had insisted to take over the last month or so but Rinoa declined, _"I want us to do just like we normally do Selphie, I'll be okay."_ She knew Selphie was coming from a sincere place, but she didn't want to be treated like a piece of fine China.

Rinoa stepped through the frosted glass doors stamped with their logo 'RS' and instantaneously became sick. The smell of freshly made centerpieces with mountains of hydrangeas, roses and other flowers flooded her nose in the most unusual way.

"Selphie!" Rinoa whined while shaking her head. This was insane,

 _I was just in the shop yesterday and I felt fine!_

The brown haired beauty walked out of her office sporting a new pixie cut and her signature cheesy smile, but Rinoa wasn't smiling right now.

"What's up? Are you okay? You look a little pale." She said as she took the lattes out of Rinoa's hands.

"I feel pale."

"Maybe you should go home Rin, you were sick the day before yesterday. Your not giving yourself enough time to get better." She said matter-of-factly, "There is a bug going around ya know." Rinoa threw a menacing glare towards Selphie causing her friend to jump slightly. "Whaaat? I know these things." Selphie had to admit Rinoa had been a bit more temperamental lately but she wouldn't let that change their friendship.

"I'm going to make calls from my office today, do you need me for any one-on-one conferences?"

Selphie took a sip of her drink before answering, "No. I'll be fine, if I do need you I'll just come grab ya!...but are you sure your okay Rin?"

Sighing loudly, "Yes. For the millionth time Selphie Anna Kinneas, yes."

Rinoa walked past her friend, wishing she hadn't been so sharp with her tone, but she knew Selphie wouldn't hold a grudge against her. She was just worried about her and that meant more to her than Selphie would ever know.

The raven haired woman shut the office door behind her. Walking over to her desk, she grabbed the garbage can from beside it placing it next to her as she sat down. Rinoa rummaged through the stack of folders in her workspace pulling out the ones that she needed. She had quite a few vendors to contact today, they had an event in less than a month for the induction of the newly elected president of Deling, and she wanted to make sure all of their ducks were in a row, so to speak. Ready to start her work she looked atop her desk for her latte realizing that she left it with Selphie. "Ahh fuck!" She cursed under her breath. She sighed heavily before standing up, slapping her hands on the surface of the desk, and as if on cue her desk phone rang.

"Hey," She knew who it was.

"I have your latte." Selphie said flatly.

"Hehe thanks." Rinoa hung up the phone and walked around her desk back towards the door before she was stopped in her tracks by another high pitched shrill coming from her desk phone.

 _I just want to start my day normal!_ She screamed inwardly before turning on her heels.

"Rinoa speaking."

 _"Rinoa darling! I'm so glad I caught you! I tried your number at home but it went straight to voicemail, and I must discuss something very important with you, are you near a chair?"_

She rolled her eyes slightly annoyed, "Wait, who is this?"

 _"Dr. Kadowaki Rinoa."_

Rinoa was taken aback, but she wanted to know what the older woman would possibly need to tell her. They hadn't spoken in a little over two months, so the call was surprising.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't recognize your voice." She apologized.

 _"That's alright. Rinoa I need you to sit down if your near a chair."_

The sorceress opted for her desk and pulled herself up easily before crossing her legs in her white skirt. "Okay. What is it?"

Kadowaki sighed before beginning. _"First things first, your husband is asking for the DNA results from your rape kit so that they can run it through the database again, the first sample we sent took too long to get to him and ended up being no good."_

"I thought I gave permission already."

 _"You did once when the incident occurred, but we need permission from you each time we send it out."_

"Okay, well I give my permission,"

 _"Okay I will send it from our backlog, secondly…"_ She paused causing Rinoa to become uneasy.

"Yeess."

 _"Your expecting."_

* * *

Author's Note: Ahhh! See a few people were surprised this chapter, were you? RR


	3. Chapter III: What I Could Not Say

**Disclaimer** : I don't not own the Final Fantasy franchise or any of its characters.

Chapter III: What I Could Not Say

" _This is FH Channel 3 Continuing our coverage of world wide news this morning, we have breaking news coming from our sister station in Esthar with Narumi Nakadan...Narumi?"_

" _Yes, thank you Hiro. I am currently standing outside of the Esthar Presidential Palace hoping to hear from our President himself on the recent murder of the highly intelligent and well known Dr. Odine. The professor responsible for creating para-magic, and for his extensive research on sorceress' was found with a fatal gunshot wound to the head a little over a month ago while vacationing at a local Estharian beach. Local Estharian police are continuing their investigation into this homicide._ _We do not know who committed this atrocity, but rest assured as President Loire stated last week 'we will not waver'. All Estharian citizens are being told to take caution especially when traveling alone. If you have any information regarding this case please use your local tip line. You may report anonymously–"_

The television screen cut off.

The middle aged man sat in his rusted chair, cigar hanging from his mouth. He stared at the black television screen as if it were his worst enemy. Maybe it was. Fuck, everyone else was. So at least he thought. He used his right hand to rub his temple, trying to relieve the painful pulsating ache underneath his skull. Nothing would make the ache go away except for the sight of every last Garden cock sucker and affiliate in a grave. Although, only time would tell when that would happen.

His dull ache was suddenly magnified tenfold as he heard the sound of the front door slamming into the wall. A woman's drunken yet sultry voice could be heard followed by a deep low voice. Unfortunately a voice he knew very well. He didn't want to hear their laughs and giggles, or sweet talk, and he definitely didn't want to hear them fucking tonight.

"Ember!"

The door slammed shut. His hearing wasn't as good as it used to be but he knew the idiot was telling the whore he brought in to go downstairs to his living quarters, he sighed.

 _A new bitch every time_

Heavy boots drug along the old and badly stained hardwood floors as the other man neared the room where the older man resided.

"Martine?" The younger man questioned crossing his arms, while raising an eyebrow. His figure cloaked in black made his spiky red hair stand out even more. An amused set of emerald eyes met with a pair of annoyed hazel ones. Martine couldn't stand his ass sometimes.

Ember leaned against the door frame waiting for a response as Martine leisurely tapped his cigar, ashes burning holes in the once beautifully hand woven Shumi rug that his wife once loved.

"Have you been watching the fucking news?"

Shaking his head, "No."

"You fucking should!" he yelled.

"The hell!? That's what your for. I just get back and your bitching me out!"

"Your getting sloppy with this! The idea is to stay low for now." he said in a low hiss, taking another hit of the cigar. "Now things will need rushed along to keep Garden off our asses, all because you want to have a little fun!" he growled.

The red head frowned at the man. "Come on! What the hell do you want me to do!" he said throwing his arms in the air.

"You were to leave no trace! Drop that son-of-a-bitch into the Great Salt Lake!"

He pointed to the blonde man sitting in the corner of the room. "Some fucking nerve you have old man. You gave me no fucking help this time around. NONE. You literally have an army sitting around Galbadia and you couldn't send me _one_ fucking lackey! I put a bullet in his head! Be fucking grateful."

He leaned forward in the chair clenching the cigar with his teeth. "You know I had no one to spare. The rest of our men are preparing for my word…" He looked at him dead in the eye. "…Hmph, Galbadia...A place where you can no longer even show your fucking face!" He hissed as he stood, swiftly crossing the room to stand face to face with the younger man. Ember didn't falter.

"I'll show my face _where_ I want, _when_ I want." He hissed back.

"Not unless you want your head on Squall Leonhart's mantel!" He growled viciously.

"Tch."

Martine pushed passed his idiot son. "I told you not to cross him, and what do you do?" He said dropping the bud to the floor, stomping it out. "You go and fuck his bitch! Your lucky that's not news."

The front door creaked as it opened. Martine removed his coat and hat from the coat stand, dressing himself as he walked out of his home towards the sidewalk.

Ember followed, coming to a halt at the porch edge. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Fishing."

* * *

"Almost time to close up Raij."

It was nearly midnight, and all of but two bartenders and a handful of customers remained.

"Alright!" The tall man exclaimed. He twirled a rag around the outside of a small glass cup before placing it on the rack. Slapping the bars cement top, "Last call men! We're closing up here in ten!" His voice echoed. He walked passed his blonde friend exiting the long bar to collect any last minute orders and dirty dishes.

Behind the bar, Seifer pulled the head of the faucet out and spraying the sinks clean. He kept his usual steady pace and easily flipped glasses and cups onto the racks to dry, as he wiped the counters clean. He tucked the damp towel into the front of his jeans and looked up at the television, reading the captioned words the reporter mouthed on the muted television, as an old classical radio station played throughout the bar.

He shook his head and continued his duties. He hated to watch the news anymore, nothing good ever happened.

 _Somethings always going on in this ignorant world...still_ _can't believe that old crazy geezer is dead though…_

Twenty minutes later with the clock at one, the doors to the bar clicked as Raijin locked them from the inside. A quiet signal that the night was finally over for the two men. Raijin walked over to the counter and sat down next to his friend where two shots of clear vodka awaited them.

"Cheers to another successful day at Bar Trio my friend."

"Cheers." The blonde said, as the two men clinked the drinking glasses together. The burning sensation of alcohol was a feeling he welcomed after a long day. Nights were usually a bit more easy going than this but Seifer had been working the small tavern since opening. "I'm exhausted…" He sighed. He shuffled the clear glass back and forth between his hands before stepping off of the bar stool ready to head home.

"Where's Fu? Have you heard from her since this morning?"

Raijin followed. "Nah something about meetin' up with some guy she ain't seen in a while. Ya know?"

"I guess…" The men left their glasses and exited the bar through an emergency exit door on the side of the building. The walk home was a short three blocks from Trio, and Seifer was grateful for the short distance from there to home every night. He just wanted to get off his feet at this point. "She's opening tomorrow right?"

"Yea. I'll talk to that lazy mooch Drew we hired as soon as I see his ass. Can't believe he didn't show this mornin!"

Seifer smirked. "I told you and Fujin that we can't trust just anyone. They all say what you wanna hear in an interview."

Sheepishly, he rubbed his head. "Yea, I guess you're right."

The men stepped into the small four unit apartment building, each pulling out a key to their own unit. Raijin stopped at his door while Seifer opened the doors to the stairwell. Before ascending the blonde looked behind him to speak to his bar partner, "Hey if you guys need me tomorrow I'll be around. You know I'm not doin much of anything but-"

"Fishin." The dark haired man finished with a chuckle, stepping into his apartment.

"Yea, fishing." He said with a smirk, climbing the stairs ready to do the same.

A short five hours later Seifer awoke just before the sun peaked over the horizon and set out to the docks with his fishing gear. The warm June air blew through the lose hairs that strayed from his top-knot as he walked to the edge of his favorite dock. In habit, the blue eyed blonde shoved his boots from his feet and rolled up his jeans mid calf as he spread his toes and wiggled each one before standing at full height with a long stretch. Seifer looked off to the horizon through slitted eyes.

"Beautiful sunrise as usual."

He baited his fishing line and smoothly cast out. "Now to wait for a bite." Pressing his bottom to the dock, he leaned back and rested his head on the old sleeping bag while his led dangled over the waters surface.

Seifer could always tell what time it was because the men and women of FH were habitual creatures. Trio opened at eleven, so he figured he would head back towards town around that time which was also when Mayor Dobe would be walking his dog..for the third time.

 _I don't know who walks who anymore, they're both old as dirt. Hyne I pray I don't form Alzheimer's_

Mayor Dobe was against the opening of the small tavern at first, but with solid negotiating and a signatures from almost every townsman, Seifer, Fujin and Raijin opened the first bar in FIshermans Horizon. Five years into the business they needed extra hands to help run the place, but Seifer was fine with the long hours if that meant keeping their name in good standing.

After about ten minutes and no bites, the blonde tied the rod down, and leisurely laid back down with a wide yawn. He pulled his right foot up from a dangle and laid it next to the rod so that his skin just barely touched it. Finally in position, he relaxed his muscles as he drifted into a hypnagogic state. The early morning sun beamed along his body as he welcomed the warm feeling.

Some hours later, his eyes snapped open as he felt the rod rub against his ankle as it was being tugged, sending his reel into a slow spin. _No rest for the weary eh?_

He shook his head while rubbing the sleep away from his eyes, and sat up ready to grab the rod, "SEIFER!"

Raijin's voice caught him off guard. His head snapped up and looked down the pier where his eyes locked onto his good friend for a moment. Seifer stood slowly, returning his eyes to the water before turning to greet his friend.

Something was wrong and he could tell by the look on Raijin's face.

"Where have–you–been, man!" he said, while desperately trying to catch his breath, "I thought you–said you'd be around–the bar."

"Whaddya mean? I haven't been gone that long have I?" the blonde said confused,

 _I didn't sleep that long…did I?_

"It's noon. Fujin–"

"Fujin's not at the bar!" He shouted.

Raijin shook his head. "It's not that! She's there, it's just..."

Annoyed and clearly not getting the answered he wanted, "What the fuck Raij! Spit out man, you ain't that outta shape!"

"Come on man, that hurts ya know!" The martial artist had put on a few pounds over the years. With little to no workout regiment and along with his bad eating habits, it was safe to say he wasn't in tip top shape.

"Sorry."

He stood up straight adjusting his clothing before clearing his throat. "I think that Fu is freakin bout somethin' serious."

"Whaddya mean?"

Shaking his head, "I asked her about her night, and she freaked. I thought that guy may have hurt her or somethin, ya know? So I asked her and she said 'He didn't, not me at least'."

"It doesn't mean anything, it could just be stress. You know how women are." The blonde replied, while picking up his belongings. He was starting to think it was Raijin that needed help not Fujin. They walked side by side as they headed towards town.

"Im just worried ya know, she doesn't even walk outta the house with one hair outta place and she goes into Trio with the clothes from yesterday on, it just don't seem right."

"You have gotta be exaggerating."

Raijin simply gave a sideway glance.

Seifer sighed, Raijin was right. If he wasn't exaggerating the truth, then no, this behavior wasn't like her at all. The men quickly neared their apartment building, and he was a grateful, _"Maybe somethin is up."_ Seifer stopped at the front door laying his fishing items to the ground. "Maybe if you take over for her for part of the day I'll be able to talk to her at some point." The blonde suggested.

"Good. I'm not too good with words ya know?"

"Yea, I know."

After their pit stop, the two men arrived at the bar. Some regulars were nestled about along with some unfamiliar faces. Travelers for sure. He spotted Fujin coming out of the supply room, and didn't quite expect to see what he saw. She was a wreck.

"The hell?" he cursed almost inaudibly, but Raijin was close enough that he heard him.

"I know."

Her eye was puffy, and her face was red. Her eye patch was missing, showing off her glass eye, and her clothes were not in their usual pressed form. Though it did look as if she managed to at least brush her long silver hair. "Raij go on and take over, I'll handle Fu."

The tall man nodded in agreement before walking back behind the bar. Fujin stood in front of the supply room watching him, a little caught off guard, but she knew Raijin would bring Seifer into it after seeing her this morning. There was no secret the three kept from one another, and she knew it wouldn't start now.

"Fujin?" Seifer threw his head towards the room she just stepped out of, she slowly nodded and turned as Seifer followed her in shittin othe door behind them. He leaned against the shelves as she took a seat on a stack of empty crates. Her head was down and her long tresses covered her face. Fujin was far from a nervous woman, and she dealt with most of if not all problems head on. What had her so shaken?

"What happened to you? You're in the bar a walking wreck."

"Seifer!"

"Sorry." he said, for the second time today. He didn't mean to offend his friend, but maybe his honesty was too honest today.

"Fu, I don't know what's goin on, but whatever it is can we at least talk about it? Normally I wouldn't be asking you, but this," he gestured to her body, "Isnt like you. You know you can tell us whatever's on your mind."

She clasped her hands together before wiping the sweat from them on her black jeans. Seifer again noticed her white button up was untucked and wrinkled. It was nearly unheard of.

"Fujin. Talk."

"I was out with a friend last night, an old friend I haven't seen him in years." she sighed, "He was such a sweet person, I met him in Galbadia some years ago when he was in the military. We just clicked ya know?" She looked up trying read Seifer's face. Stoic. It made her even more nervous, but she had more to say, "But when I saw him last night, it was like seeing a totally new person…inside and out."

"Did he hurt you."

"No no no." she said defensively, "Not me at least."

"That's what you said to Raijin, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing."

"Fujin." He warned.

"I heard him say he killed someone!" She voiced hoarsely. Seifer's eyes widened.

"What!" he tried to keep his voice down, but he was pretty shocked. He didn't need anyone hearing this conversation, the small room was far from sound proof.

Panic stricken at her own admission, she stood ready to leave.

Seifer stepped in front of the door in one stride blocking her path, "Seifer please," she pleaded, "I was drunk outta my mind last night, we both were. Maybe I was just hearing things."

"Not a chance that's not an excuse Fujin. I know you better than that, you may have been drunk but you were _well_ aware of what you heard. Again, talk."

She placed her face in her hands before continuing. "Honestly Seifer you would have been disappointed in how shit faced I was…I didn't even know where I was."

"It doesn't matter right now, just tell me what you heard."

"He was arguing with another man, I was downstairs, so I could barely hear them but they started yelling and I heard him say, 'I put a bullet in his head! Be fucking grateful.' I didn't know what to do after that, I had been running around the whole night with a murderer."

"I was nervous, and didn't want him to know I heard them, so I went along with our plans to hang out in Esther as if nothing happened...Seifer I've been around death a good piece of my life, no thanks to SeeD, but you know as well as I do that I'm done with that. It brought back too many memories. I couldn't sleep for Hyne's sake!" she said, painfully, "I walked pass so my police and military personnel it drove me insane. If I did tell them, what was I goin to say?! Hey, he's a murderer, I heard him say so. They'd laugh in my face!" she said, as tears ran down her porcelain cheeks. "To be killed in cold blood, no one deserves that." she whispered.

Seifer kept silent as he stepped forward and embraced his friend. Her post traumatic stress disorder was rearing it's ugly head, and it would be awhile before she slept normally again. FH wasn't crime ridden, and violence was shunned here. A place away from the military life was her sanctuary, and he took her mind back with those few words.

"He said it, and didn't even care," she whispered into his shirt. "not one ounce of remorse."

He sighed deeply, "Where is he now?" trying not to press, but he had to.

"I don't know, he was just visiting. At least, that what he told me."

"You have no idea where you were?"

"Somewhere in the central district for sure. I know we passed mayor Dobe's home." she said, pulling away from the blonde as she made an attempt to straighten her shirt with her hands. "Thanks Seifer. I needed that."

He nodded in agreement as he turned around to grab the door knob, "I'll be calling _him_ Fu, I think this may be related to something I just heard about, but it's just a hunch."

"She sighed, hugging herself. "Okay."

"Oh, one more thing. I need a name."

"E-Eric."

* * *

" _Rinoa my dear, I'm so sorry for the mistake we've made. I've had my hands full with my new intern, but I take full responsibility for the incorrect lab results that were sent to you. I sincerely apologize, please forgive me."_

 _Rinoa wanted to respond, but she couldn't. In the few years that she and Squall tried to conceive it failed every time._

 _Kadowaki would bounce between Balamb and Galbadia Garden every othe month, and between teaching, training, and doctoring each facility she was a busy woman._ _Before her departure back to Balamb, Rinoa was given her last round of In Vitro, hoping to produce a positive pregnancy results, though that time like all the rest, the test came back negative. At the time Kadowaki could tell Rinoa seemed defeated, but she walked out of her office with a smile on her face._ _Two_ _days later she received a call from Squall asking for her immediate return back to Deling, for a situation she wasn't quite prepared for. Now two months later she was delivering more bad news due to a simple clerical error, one that may just crush her._

" _Rinoa? Please listen to me."_

 _Rinoa was furious._

 _She detested 'him' but she could give that intern a beating she wouldn't wake up to remember. The young sorceress began to hyperventilate and her brown irises bled a ruby red. Anger, frustration, sadness, and pure disbelief crushed her very being. Her body trembled as she struggled for control. She clenched her teeth together, a method she used at times when she would try to repress her powers, but this was a battle she was bound to lose._

 _"Rinoa!_ "

 _The sweet Doctor's normally stoic tone blasted through the earpiece and slowed down Rinoa's fuse. She continued to take deep ragged breaths as she struggled to keep her emotions in check. Shaky hands fumbled with the phone as she tried to relax._

" _Rinoa your only eight weeks along, you still have time!" The physician tried to explain._

 _The sorceress took in another deep breath and released before responding, "What do you mean?" she snapped. "You know as well as I do that this baby couldn't belong to Squall and I! You told me so yourself, two days before this happened. Or was there another mistake?! Squall's been trying to find that bastard for over a MONTH and you want to add fuel to the FIRE!? Do you realize that I have to tell him that I am PREGNANT with some other mans baby!" she screamed, pushing long sweaty bangs away from her face, "Or have you told him?"_

" _Rinoa, I would never give him medical information about you without your consent. It is up to you whether or not you do."_

" _I-I can't talk anymore, goodbye."_

 _In a last ditch effort to reel her back in she yelled, "You can terminate the pregnancy!"_

"… …" _Rinoa was quite as her eyes widened. Was she serious?_

"… _Rinoa you have a choice. You can keep the fetus or you can do away with the pregnancy because of the circumstances. I will allow you to be twelve weeks along and no more to do the procedure. Your two-thirds through your first trimester so you have-"_

" _Four_ _weeks left," she whispered, "great just around the time of the inaugural celebration. I think I'm gonna be sick." she mumbled shakily, as she barely makes it behind her desk to the garbage can. Rinoa trembled as she threw up. Her hair stuck to her face as her body broke out into another sweat._

" _This is hell." she said between breaths._

 _The phone lay on the floor somewhere, she didn't care. She couldn't talk anymore, she wouldn't. Rinoa pushed herself up away from the god awful stench of vomit and leaned against the cold wooden desk. Sometime during her panic attack she lost her shoes, and she would walk barefoot all day before she went to look for them. Nothing and no one was going to move Rinoa Leonhart from that very spot. She wasn't ready to face reality yet, even though she knew she was carrying it._

"… _I'm eight weeks pregnant and I didn't even know. How stupid could I be, every sign was there...oh lets not forget_ _to mention the brilliant fucking idiot intern," she said loudly, with her greatest sarcasm, "Hyne, what else have they ruined?"_

 _Rinoa pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. She felt her powers playing on the edges of each of her finger tips, waiting to be released. "That stupid bitch!" She cursed, throwing a back handed punch into her mahogany wooden desk. The sturdy wood shook sending a few objects to the floor. It was a mistake that anyone could have made. "I shouldn't be this angry, but this is_ my _life! My marriage!" she sobbed._

 _Rinoa looked to the floor where a silver frame rested laying face down inches away from her. Rinoa shuddered as her anger and strength receded as she slowly leaned over, just enough to grab the frame. Tears struggled to stay at bay as she turned over the small picture frame and stared at the couple in the picture. The tearful brunette gazed at the photo as she remembered how she surprised Squall on his birthday with a secluded dinner at his favorite restaurant with his closest friends. She was even able to pull off surprising him with the presence of his dear sister Ellone. Everyone he loved was there and that meant the world to him. Ellone took the photo, catching them both completely off guard as he held her from behind with his arms looped lovingly around her small frame. You couldn't find a more genuine smile on them, it was beautiful._

 _Small puddles hit the glass covering the photo. In an effort to clean its surface Rinoa tried to wipe the tears away but only smeared them across the glass distorting the view of their faces. Rinoa wanted nothing more than to hold her knight this very moment, but she knew that was nearly impossible at the moment, knowing that he had left a week before on Ragnorak to meet with Laguna. She hugged the picture to her chest hoping to bring herself some kind of comfort, as she thought of the many ways she could tell him. If only she could just tell him, just get it out of the way._

" _An abortion…" she whispered, "If I do it, we'll be okay, he doesn't even need to know." she played with the outcome over an over and came to the same conclusion each time, "I can't do it, I just can't!" she painfully sobbed, pulling her knees in closer to her chest._

 _A small knock was heard on the office door. Rinoa knew it was Selphie, and she really just wanted to be alone right now._

" _Rinoa, are you okay?"_

 _The brunette didn't respond, but decided to stand up from behind her desk with the picture still pressed against her chest. The door opened slowly and Selphie walked in cautiously. She saw her best friend standing behind her desk with her back turned. Her office wasn't in shambles but the papers on the floor along with the telephone, and a pair of high heels strewn about made it look out of character for Rinoa._

 _Selphie knew Rinoa was acting strangely the last few weeks but never did she think it was because she was expecting._

 _She eyed the coffee in her hand, it was turning cold. Stepping forward she placed it on the desk, maybe she would want it later she thought. Squall was far away and after overhearing the conversation she did, albeit only Rinoa's side, she knew she had to intervene and help her friend. The sorceress needed someone and she was going to be that someone right now._

" _Rin?" She said as she walked around the desk until she stood directly in front of her best friend. Her heart fell to her feet as she looked at Rinoa. She clinged to the photo as though her life depended on it, and Selphie knew very well which photo it was. Her face was red from crying and her eyes were puffy, and to Selphie's surprise they were the beautiful brown eyes she knew and loved. Rinoa looked to her best friend before almost inaudibly uttering out her name. Selphie smiled at her before she embraced her into a full hug. Which for some odd reason made Rinoa cry more._

" _You'll figure things out I know it, so don't_ _worry," she said as she let the motherly side of her take over, a side of her she really never knew she had, but always came in handy at times like this,_ _"I won't tell a soul, not one." she whispered._

 _Rinoa responded by returning the hug, and finally after a few moments, she found her voice, "Thanks Selph."_

Later that evening, after being nearly forced by Selphie to leave work early, Rinoa found herself waiting outside of Galbadia Gardens' large military base where the Ragnarok was currently docked. She nervously awaited for Squall to deplane, as she felt her anxiety rise with each passing moment. If she didn't calm down he'd be able to feel it the closer he got, and he wasn't expecting Rinoa, so she knew he would at least expect a good reason as to why she was there.

 _I need to tell him now. I'll punk out if I don't do it now_

The Commander was returning to Galbadia from Esthar for few hours before heading to FH for reasons Rinoa didn't inquire about, and at the very moment could care less. His job took him various places for many reasons, it was nothing new. Right now, her mind was focused on relieving the news she just received earlier that morning, and with her luck, give him a reason to leave for good.

She glanced up at the large aircraft and noticed the landing gate was finally open, he was far away but she could see his figure as he walked down the ramp with the pilot and crew men. Rinoa paced inside the gated entryway gathering her thoughts, trying to figure out how in the hell she would break the news. The brunette nervously played with the ends of her long hair, using each hand to repeatedly stoke the long strands. Fighting her nervousness would be a challenge, she had reminded herself over and over that she had to relax before Squall approached her, or else he would surely know something was off. He steadily came into view as he crossed the launch pad that lead to the skywalk where Rinoa was waiting for him. She was thankful he was engrossed in a phone call, failing to notice her. She took in a deep breath, grateful for those spared moments before slowly decompressing as he stepped through the electrical sliding doors.

The phone conversation was every bit of irritating, and it was visible on Squall's face. He continued to listen with a frown as he walked through the sliding doors, until he felt a set of his eyes on him. Startled by her presence and breathless by her appearance, Squall softened at the sight of his wife.

Was it way she played with her long dark hair? Or the way she held her bottom lip between her teeth? Her her brown eyes sparkled in the light below her long dark lashes that touched her rose colored cheeks, she looked stunning. It amazed him, how she could effortlessly make his heart of steel melt the way she did.

She always looked beautiful, but today was different he couldn't quite put his finger on it. She was just gorgeous.

He kept his emotions in check as he neared her, smiling as he outstretched his left hand reaching for her, forcing Rinoa to release her hair. Rinoa could feel Squall looking in her direction, and if she wasn't so nervous she would have realized he was damn near gawking at her. His crew sure as hell did as they hurried past the couple in an effort not to be caught dead looking in her direction. No one wanted that problem.

In an effort to get her attention Squall pulled her hand to his lips, placing a sweet subtle kiss on her knuckles. She finally looked up to him lovingly, and mouthed, "Hey." with a smile as he mouthed the same to her.

Squall slowed their pace eventually coming to a halt before the door that lead into Galbadia Garden, allowing any stragglers to pass. Rinoa knew he wanted to talk with no one around, as did she, so she continued to wait patiently for him to end his call.

"Ok I'll let you know when I leave…" The person in the other end must have been okay with Squalls response as he ended the call, sliding the phone in his pocket. He looked to Rinoa with a questioning look in his eyes causing her cheeks to break out into a flash of rosy red. She must have had something important to tell him, or so he thought. It wasn't that Rinoa wasn't allowed onto the base or that she never had been there before, it was just rare that she did.

"What's wrong?"

 _Short and straight to the point as usual Leonhart…_

She knew the question was coming, but it still somehow caught her off guard, "W-Well, Dr. K called me this morning," she said, biting her bottom lip, "she said that the first kit she sent you was no good. She also told me you wanted another sample from it, so she'll be sending another to you."

"Alright." he said, now crossing his arms knowing she had more to tell.

Rinoa once again began to to play with a handful of hair and looked away from his prying eyes. _"I hate when he looks at me like that! It's like I'm a cadet or something!"_ She slightly opened her lips to speak but nothing came out. Only a few seconds passed but to her it felt like an eternity.

 _What the hell is wrong with me!? Why can't I just say it_

Rinoa looked to him, and again opened her mouth to speak but this time she new she wouldn't say what she intended to, but she wouldn't lie either.

He quirked an eyebrow.

"I-I'm sorry, I️ guess I could have called you to tell you that huh?"

Squall was surprised at her apology but still confused non the less. "It's fine, there's nothing you need to apologize for."

" _I'm not so sure about that Squall."_ she spoke inwardly.

"Are you sure everything else is alright?" he spoke softly. Rinoa looked up at him and realized he was gaging her honesty, and being in close proximity strengthened that part of their bond, she just hoped she was playing coy well enough.

 _No,_ She thought,

"Y-Yes," she lied, doing a total one-eighty, "I just wanted to see you. I just really miss you is all." she said, that part of her story bearing truth.

She really did miss him. They hadn't seen each other for over a week since Laguna asked him to visit Esthar to give some insight regarding the Odine situation, seeing as it might lead to her assailant. Prior to that Squall had been working nearly day and night with Garden trying to prepare for a transition of power after the inauguration ceremony coming up. He never wanted to have so much control over Garden and Galbadia's military like, and was more than willing to relinquish military power to the newly elected President of Deling City when the time came. Being Commander was more than enough.

His face relaxed and he smiled. Uncrossing his arms he pulled her into his chest resting his chin upon her head. The smell of jasmine and lavender filled his senses. "I've missed you too." He whispered. Kissing the hair on her head.

She welcomed the embrace as she snuggled her husband in the way she was most used to. Relaxed in his arms was all she felt she really needed this morning after speaking with Dr. Kadowaki. She yearned for his touch more than anything then, and now she had it. Though somehow it all felt wrong. She was lying to him. Straight to his face, and she knew Squalls feelings boiled down to one thing when it came to truths and lies.

His trust.

Rinoa felt deep in her soul that if she told him about the baby it would probably ruin them. Although nothing was certain, Rinoa knew full well that she had no intentions on abortion and would _never_ give her baby up. All day she tried both scenarios in her head but neither worked. Nothing would work except her becoming a mother to a bastard child, and a part of her had a feeling Squall would have none of that.

Erasing the negative thoughts from her mind she focused on prolonging their touch and staying together. "You weren't planning on stopping at home huh?" She said moving her head so that she could look at him.

"No I would have called you, you know that." He said sweetly, "….we just landed to refuel and stock up on more equipment. I thought we'd have a few hours but I gave them more like thirty minutes."

Rinoa pouted her lips as she stood on her toes to reach her arms around his neck. Even in a pair of heels she couldn't reach his five-eight stature. He leaned into her closing the gap placing his forehead against hers. She stared into his wavy blue eyes as she played with the ends of his hair that touched his neck. She felt the need to be closer to him and she wanted nothing more than for him to drop everything he had planned and fuck her right on the skywalk.

Rinoa smiled slyly, intentionally letting her prowess show. She could feel her eyes staining red, as she placed her heels back to the floor dragging her fingertips from his neck across his jawline. "I thought you said you missed me?"

 _Hyne could you get any sexier?_ He thought to himself, she was taking advantage of him and he would let her all day if she pleased but now was definitely not good timing, "I do, it's just–"

"Prove it." She quipped. Sliding her hands under his white shirt, touching over his abs before lacing her fingers around the belt of his jeans.

"Rinoa." He warned with a growl. "Let's not start something you can't finish."

She backed away from him crossing her arms over her chest, still eyeing him sexily. "I've been trying to start with you for a little over a month now." She huffed. She wasn't angry she was just horny as hell.

He blushed giving her a worthy million dollar smile. "Babe I promise I'm not avoiding you. Things are just–"

"Busy. I know." She said while backing him into the wall.

He bent down as she stood on her toes, kissing her soft lips. "Just what do you want from me woman?"

"You." Her eyes were blazing and it was turning him on more more as each moment passed.

"I can't." She was being unbelievably bold and he loved the sound of fucking his wife senseless at this very moment but now wasn't a good time. He needed to follow a lead in FH. He tried to keep thinking logically and not with his penis.

"Right now." She pressed. Rubbing her breasts against his chiseled chest whilst letting her fingers play with the light soft hair line that ran from under his belly button.

"Rin." He moaned into her lips.

"Touch. Me."

Fuck logic.

Her words were cut short by a light but forceful grip to her arm, snatching her from where she stood. She barely had enough time to figure out where they were headed but she knew. They walked briskly for a few moments before Squall slowed their pace so not to draw any unnecessary attention to themselves. She watched him as she walked only a step behind him as he moved his grip from her wrist to her hand.

 _Forever the professional Leonhart_

The couple passed a few students and military personnel before making it to the elevator. Rinoa stood behind her husband and rolled her eyes as one of the crewmen from the Ragnorak made small talk with Squall, promising they would be ready to take off in the thirty minute time frame they were given.

 _Thirty minutes...my husband is insane_

Positioning herself behind Squall she eyed his backside smiling slyly, she was in the mood to play with his arousal before they made it to the tenth floor. Starting a game she knew he'd finish.

Her right hand was still intertwined with his left but that didn't matter to her, all she needed was one hand. She lifted her left hand and in a spider-like fashion crawled under his jacket lifting his white shirt, pressing her hand to his lower back. She felt him tense, and immediately release her right hand. She smirked and looked around him to see whom if anyone, still occupied the elevator. The only button lit was theirs, but the elevator was still being shared with the janitor Harry, finishing his cleaning rounds for the evening.

Rinoa found the edge of his pants and cautiously ran her fingertips along the edge until she met the button in the front of his pants. She gently rubbed the fine smooth hairs on his stomach with her thumb before pressing her forefingers down the front of his jeans and into his boxers hoping to grab the top of his erection but was immediately thwarted away as Squall slapped his stomach with his left hand and used his jacket to cover himself with his right. Squall was literally in awe. Since he'd known her Rinoa always had a daring side, as did he, but she _never_ not once took the reins like this.

Harry looked over with a concerned look on his face before asking, "Are you alright Commander Leonhart?"

Squall faked a grimace. He continued playing the part by doubling over in pain. "Yea I'm fine. I just have a cramp. Need too lay down is all."

Rinoa smiled inwardly while rubbing his back, pretending she was concerned for her husbands well being, all while trying not to loose her cool under their guise. "He'll be fine Harry. Thanks for asking."

"No problem Mrs. Leonhart." he said with a toothy grin.

The elevator chimed at the top floor and Harry sweetly allowed the couple to exit first, Squall halfway stood as he walked, still gripping his jacket hoping it would cover the growin erection. He knew no one was in the office area at this time in the evening, save for Harry of course. Rinoa walked a few steps ahead, nearing the large boardroom doors. He looked around to see if Harry was out of sight. Seeing that the coast was clear he let go of his jacket and walked a few strides ahead of his wife. He pulled out his master key and easily slid it into the door, unlocking it with a small click. He stepped in and without looking reached behind him grabbing Rinoa by the top of her blouse pulling her inside the dimly lit room along with him. He pinned her against the door shutting it against their weight, and with little effort Rinoa placed her hands behind her back locking the door. Her eyes still smoldered with red flames, and for a reason unknown to him, those eyes drew him into a psyche he couldn't quite explain. If right now she told him to go burn a building, with no one stopping him, he would. If she sad it, he would make it so. Something about her made him want to give her whatever she desired, whatever she could dream of. No one else in this world could come close to making him feel this deeply attached.

He always believed it was directly correlated to their sorceress and knight bond, and at first the strength of his emotions scared him, but now relished in the depth of their love. It was powerful, tangible, and true. No matter the distance or time she was his, and that was all that mattered.

Burning with a desire he had been bottling up for what seemed like an eternity, he finally opened up. Sliding his jacket off before placing his hands on her face, he entangled his fingers in her hair, pulling her into a deep kiss. She shuddered at the suddenness but welcomed the way held her. Firm yet sweet, and deliciously sexy. Her panties were wet beyond belief at this point, and he had yet to even do anything but kiss her. But she didn't care, by the time he made love to her he would be swimming in an ocean so deep he would need snorkeling gear to come out. Just the thought of this man made her feel as though she was intoxicated. A euphoric love that she could only get from being with him, and she desperately needed more. Rinoa moved her hand to his front, ready to take ahold of what she had intended to during their elevator ride, and this time she would have him.

"Ohoo no." He said grabbing her wrist. "You are so bad." He haughtily whispered against her wet lips. "What has gotten into you?"

"Absolutely nothing. Yet.."

He hitched his breath as his body literally formed goosebumps at the sound of her words. _This woman…_

In one swift move she stepped out of her heels and unzipped her skirt from behind, letting it fall to the floor. Continuing where she'd left off, the sultry sorceress undid her knights belt and button exposing a full erection in pair of black underwear that could barely contain his manhood. She looked him in his ocean blue eyes and let out a breathy giggle.

If he could get harder he would, but he was undoubtedly as hard as it was ever gonna get. Impatient and ridiculously horny he picked up her small frame as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and carried her towards the fourteen seater mahogany wood table. With one arm he pushed aside a few chairs before he gently sat her down on the smooth wooden surface letting her legs dangle.

He was done playing and was ready to have her crumbling in his arms.

Their eyes connected as he ran both of his hands up her silky smooth thighs, easily pulling her panties off of her body. The smell of her wet sex was tantalizing, she was ready for him.

Palming a handful of her ass, he pulled her to the edge of the table, and didn't miss a beat, yanking at his boxers pulling him out. She gripped the length of his shaft with both hands between the base and tip causing him to let out a soft moan that he smoothly covered with another kiss.

She moved her hands along his length repeatedly in a way she knew would make him spill right into her hands, as he raggedly trailed his hands down her neck, then down to where the hem of her blouse rested just above her hips. He breathed heavily tying to quell his come as she continued to pull him just right. He momentarily broke their lips apart and pulled her pink blouse above her head along with his own t-shirt, tossing both garments somewhere in the large room. He couldn't take much more of her foreplay. He wanted her right now but he would take sweet revenge first.

He leaned his head back pushing out a deep growl from his throat that turned into a moan. He felt warmth near his base. _"Not yet."_ He grabbed her wrists finally finding the will to stop her, as he felt the warmth slowly subside. Before she could protest to finish with him, he forced her hands to the large desk, "Don't move them."

His eyes snaked towards the thin gold chain that anchored a golden feather on the end that dipped into her perfect breasts. He leaned into to her body and placed his left hand on her back before he gripped her inner thigh with his right. Moving downward he softly pressed his thumb over her clit making her to hitch her breath. He swirled his fifth through the wet folds hitting her spot, giving into a sweet moan that she tried to burrow into his defined chest.

He sustained his slow but firm pace causing Rinoa to shudder. She raised her legs from a dangle locking them on either side of his hips giving him better access. She kept her hands behind her on the table, dipping her head back behind her shoulders creating a pool of raven colored locks on the mahogany wood. He moved along with her, dipping his tongue between her breasts licking and sucking them as he entered two fingers, keeping his thumb locked on her bud.

Her body was starting to remember how good it felt when he touched her, it had been _way_ too long. Her slightly parted lips gave her voice a way out, she swore, letting her body get the best of her as she neared her climax.

"Your soo close." He whispered into her chest before moving to her neck, sucking on her skin quickening his movement inside her peach while lovingly rubbing her bud until she caused a powerful quake around his fingers. A pleasurable moan ripped through the room as Rinoa reached her high. He felt her thighs tremble underneath his touch, but wanted her to feel all of him.

He wasted no more time and parted her center. Sending her body through a wave of blissful sex she'd longed for. She moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist even tighter letting him spread her as he pushed his way in, causing her to wither. "Hyne Rin." He breathed. It had been a while so he knew she wasn't ready to take him to the hilt. His will was shaky but he would pace himself and work her back up to his length.

Her lustrous ruby eyes stilled on his ocean blue irises as he started to move his hips sending wave after wave of pleasure through her core. Squall held her by her hips, pulling her in deeper with each thrust, driving thier pleasure to new heights.

 _Hyne I need to touch him!_

Disobeying his words earlier, she reached up wrapping her arms around his neck devouring his lips into another deep kiss flicking her tongue against his as he scooped her up off the table. "Don't stop." She said sexily against his lips and he took heed. He stood erect as he cupped her ass pulling her to the base with each stroke. She pressed her hips in each time, connecting, heightening the sensation, she knew he was going to hold back as long as it took but it had been too long already and she was more than ready to release again.

Their heavy breathing spread throughout the room as the sorceress clung to her knight. Rinoa gripped his back with one arm as she laced her fingers around the necklace that held Griever for support. She sweetly wined as her walls clenched around him, squeezing repeatedly causing him to release on the spot. He sucked on her shoulder and moaned, releasing his grip on one cheek to grab hold of the table as he finished his last thrusts before collapsing in a heap on the table.

Squall held his weight above her while he rested his face in the crook of her neck breathing in her sweet scented mixture of jasmine and lavender as she lay underneath him.

He without a doubt enjoyed her lustful seductive nature when they went without seeing each other. It was something worth waiting for.

"That proof enough?" He smirked, reminding her of her earlier remark, proving how badly and truly he missed her.

"More than enough." She said looking at him, still hunting for air as pressed his lips against hers, taking in the beautiful sight beneath him.

He rested his forehead against hers for a few moments and watched in a dream like daze as her irises returned to their natural woody brown shade.

 _Any heavy emotion..._

He had experienced this side of her a few times before they came into contact with the Odine bangle but her abilities were definitely more prominent now,

 _Can_ _trigger a change_

Though, for some reason he didn't worry. Maybe because she was in his arms at this very moment he didn't know, but something was different about her eyes this time. He decidedly dismissed the thought from his mind as their lips met again.

He stood zipping his pants. While scanning the room for his shirt he caught a glimpse of a shiny silvery object resting in Rinoa's right hand. "How many times is that now…eight?"

Rinoa fisted Griever as the chain dangled around her wrist, playfully punching his arm. "Have you been really counting!? and I thought cats had nine lives?" She said sliding off the table looking around for her clothes.

"Yes I actually have, and its jewelry Rin, no."

"Hey, I've gotten it fixed every time." She said sweetly, while pulling her skirt up her thighs before turning around so Squall could zip it up.

"That you do."

Silence filled the room as they gathered the remainder of their things. Rinoa was biting her tongue wanting to know where he was headed off to now. No doubt to wherever the person he had been on the phone was. She was beginning to feel like they never saw each other and although she had been coping with her powers pretty well, there was no doubt in her mind that when Squall wasn't around controlling them wasn't as easy.

She needed him.

"So…?"

He knew what Rinoa would ask before she finished, "I'm stopping in FH on a lead before I go to Balamb Garden. I'll be gone for roughly two weeks…give or take, you'll be okay right?"

She paused before answering, she didn't want to worry him but she also needed to tell him about the pregnancy. Fresh news that she was still in shock over. "Y-Yes I'll be fine. It's just been awhile since you been gone like this, and a _very_ long time since I've been...free...it's been a little weird, but don't worry."

He words were guarded and somehow he knew she wasn't okay. "Rinoa, all you have to do is say the word and I will drop _everything_ and come back home."

Not good, "No. Don't," although she wasn't ready for him to be so far away for so long, she wasn't ready for an interrogation from him either. "Listen, I know how hard you've been working on finding this guy, and getting prepped for the inauguration. I'll be fine, Irvine and Selphie have been by everyday as you've asked," she sighed. "Lets not forget to mention the team of SeeDs hanging outside of our house." she said under her breath.

He frowned, "You're lucky their not at your job."

Were they? She became slightly upset, "You promised me."

"I've kept my promise."

She was relieved, "Alright."

He sighed heavily, "I know you don't care for it, but give me that bit of my sanity back. I have got to know your safe no matter where I am."

"...I understand."

Saying she understood was beginning to seem less truthful seeing their current situation. Squall was only concerned about her safety. Bodyguards piled around his home wasn't something he was satisfied with, but it was better than leaving Rinoa totally alone.

He handpicked them all, to be there twenty-four-seven, to watch over her. Also choosing two highly skilled SeeDs to essentially act as her shadow when she traveled anywhere outside of work. Rinoa argued with him for days following their first appearance about the fact that so many men seemed crazy and excessive.

Squall refused to budge, every man would stay there under his strict order, and there was essentially nothing she could say or do to make them leave.

In a world so big finding one person was like trying to find a needle in a haystack, but he refused to give up looking. He swore that very night he would find the bastard and after two months he still felt the same.

 _No one will be able to stop me once I lay eyes on you_

He hadn't realized until now how often he'd been way from home, and how deeply he missed her. These past two months were hazy to him. Juggling his responsibilities to Garden while trying to stay low key about Rinoa's rapist was not easy. It drove him mad knowing he had no real leads in the case, except the fact that someone had murdered Odine and even that was at a dead end at this point.

Squall had to admit, he was good.

"Selphie and I will be busy working on the inaugural ball, and I have a lot to busy myself with. I'll be okay. I Promise."

"Rin?" He said with a parental tone.

"Squall?" She shot back crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine. Whatever. Just have my cat back to me next time I see you . Promise me that." He said as they walked hand in hand out of the boardroom.

"Deal."

The couple entered the elevator, sadly returning to the outside world. Squall relaxed his back against the cold steel as Rinoa stood facing him. He breathed in deeply as his wife walked into his arms and released a relaxing sigh as he nestled her small frame into his. He closed his eyes when he heard the elevator ring signaling it was closing its doors, but the knights killer instincts took over when he felt as though someone was watching them. His lids opened up only to find the smirk of the seventy year old janitor Harry staring him dead in the eye.

 _Busted,_ Squall proudly blushed to himself. He hugged Rinoa tighter as he and Harry stared each other down both showing off the devilish smirks they had plastered on their faces.

Harry waved as the elevator door shut. _I'm gonna be red as a cherry every time I see the old geezer now_

Harry walked off, until he stood in front of the boardroom doors with his cleaning cart prepping for the 'mess' the Commander left inside. He could smell sex in the air and shook his bald head. "Oh to be young again! Hehehe!" He laughed before entering to start his last job for the night.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you to those who have reviewed I really appreciate each one it gives me motivation to keep going! (especially when writers block sets in) so again thank you to the Guest user, NoctisLucisVX and SilentStarlightSky! Hope y'all liked it RR


	4. Chapter IV: Instinct

**Disclaimer** : I don't not own the Final Fantasy franchise or any of its characters.

Chapter IV: Instinct

"You were just dying to see me eh?"

"Not in a million years Seifer."

Squall stared at his former nemesis, slowly reminding himself why he'd always tried to avoid the blonde. Yes, he was a different man from their days in Garden, but his very presence made Squall grit his teeth.

It was more than apparent he did anything to flat out annoy him.

"So when did you take on the role of detective Bird Boy?"

Squall shot him a death glare, as the two of them settled onto a set of bar stools inside of the empty bar.

"Fuck off."

The blonde snickered before turning serious. "I was surprised you knew what I was talking about when I called...the crazy lunatic Odine is murdered and you're looking for his killer, why?" he questioned swallowing his drink.

"Laguna needs my help. Plain and simple."

Now it was Seifer's turn to return the glare; nothing was ever that simple when it came to Squall Leonhart. He sighed knowing that Squall was lying, but he wouldn't pry. It would only tick him off. He decided to leave what was personal—personal. "Well I'm not sure if what I tell you will help you find him, but I know it will help."

Squall raised his glass and downed its contents, welcoming the taste of vodka, "I stopped here hoping for just that, so let me hear it."

"Well, what I didn't tell you in the phone was that he's an old friend of Fujin's. She tells me his name is Eric. She met him before the battle of the Gardens and they...well, hooked up a few times. After that she never saw him again until now. Apparently he used to be a top ranked Galbadian SeeD," he said factually, "but I've never heard of him."

Squall looked to him in question, "Why does Fujin think this, Eric is the one that killed Odine?"

"She doesn't, I do. Fujin overheard him say he shot someone, but he never said who. So in all honesty he may not be the one your looking for, he could just be your typical killer, but I just so happened to be paying attention to the news the night before and put two and two together." he shrugged, "It made sense."

The brunette ran a gloved hand through his hair. Seifer eyed Squall for a moment, reeling in his rivals growing negative energy.

"I called you because I knew SeeD would be involved somehow, was I wrong?"

"What's this guy look like?" he sighed, ignoring Seifer's question.

"Mmm, she did mention to me afterwards that he was a ginger," Squall clenched his teeth, "but like a cardinal red."

Squall stood shoving his glass, making it collide with Seifer's empty one with a loud clink. "Where is he now?" Seifer opened his mouth to speak but was cut short. "And don't tell me you don't know."

Irritated by Squall's sudden change in attitude. "I don't!" He sighed, trying to calm his voice. "And before you think your gonna go find Fujin and drill her, she knows nothing more than what I just told you!"

"She has no idea what he was doing in FH?" he snapped.

"She was totally shit faced when she heard him say it," he hesitated before continuing, "she didn't know where in FH they were, the only thing she remembered was walking by Mayor Dobe's house in the central district."

"You want me to believe she didn't know where she was!"

The small town had been divided into five distinct districts due to its rapid expansion over the years, and although the people of FH were faced with change, they continued to be peaceful, habitual creatures who shunned anyone who could possibly overturn their ship. If this killer was the real thing, this would most definitely rock them.

"Not everyone's like you Commander Perfect. Fujin doesn't prance around remembering street names like a meceneary anymore, _none_ of us here do." the blonde quipped as he stood to Squall's height, "I don't get why your so bent outta shape about Odine, it can't be that fucking important!"

That hit a nerve.

" _That_ 'typical killer' you just spoke of probably broke into _my_ home, and stole the Odine bangle to boot!" he growled, raising his voice, "I'm sorry Almasy, but I don't live in the tiny fucking bubble called Fishermen's Horizon! I don't make something my fucking business unless it's _important_ , and since my wife's well being is not only important but also my business, I'm making this murder MINE!"

Seifer stood wide eyed hearing the truth he wished to hear only moments ago. _So Rinoa was involved?..._ he thought.

Squall's body moved with a mind of its own, bringing the two men chest to chest. "I'm an understanding man but I won't let this bold fuck walk away. I won't forgive _anyone_ who thinks for one slither of a second that they can cross me and live." he said venomously, pushing past the blonde.

He moved towards the entrance, ready to leave,

 _Fucking idiot,_ Squall swore to himself. Part of him wished he never came, but it was more information than he had before stepping foot in FH. He knew he would have Irvine digging the background on this Eric guy until his hands bled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

His steps came to a halt, "You wouldn't, no one does."

"Is...she okay?"

Somehow Squall knew he would ask, so he was prepared to answer. "She's fine. I'm going...thanks"

Squall didn't give Seifer another chance to ask more as he swiftly marched out of the bar. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, he had an ex-soldier to find.

* * *

"We had sex."

"You had sex?"

"Yes."

"So you still told him, right?"

She winced, "No."

"Well, at least you had great sex."

"You sound like your judging me Selph," Rinoa said, sinking down into Selphie's living room couch.

"Rin, don't take it that way sweetie...I just, I think your-"

"Playing with fire?"

"Yes."

Rinoa turned on her back as she her lay her head comfortably on Selphie's lap. This was a girl talk she needed to have.

"...I had fully intended on telling him, I just couldn't bring myself to say it. Saying it just makes it...real."

"That baby, _is_ real Rinoa."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious."

Selphie sighed, "Rinoa, I am no where near being your enemy darlin'."

Rinoa pondered on that statement as the duo rested on the couch dressed in thier pjs.

Selphie was right. She wasn't against her, she was defending, and sheltering her best friend. Though somehow, being that Selphie was the _only_ one playing defense, she felt like everyone else was the enemy.

There wasn't a single person besides Selphie Kinneas she could turn to.

"It's like I'm hiking this mountain, and I just can't seem to reach its peak. Or rather, I really don't want to, I'm scared to death of what I'll see at the top."

"Worrying yourself to death isn't going to get you over that mountain Rin."

"Can I just give up? I just feel like falling down." She said sadly, letting a lone tear fall onto her face. Selphie sweetly wiped it away before it could fall into her small ear.

Selphie wished she could do something for her friend, _anything_ to make this situation better. "Hey, you'll have plenty of chances to tell him before _that_ day...you will won't you?" she asked, trying to show off her best optimism at this point.

"A few chances...he'll be in Balamb the next two weeks or more leading up to the Presidential inauguration. Which also mind you, happens to be _that_ day." She pointed out.

The day, the day she was forced to make a decision on the future she wasn't looking forward to at the very moment. "He is going to be setting Quistis in command of Balamb Garden while he remains Commander of Galbadia Garden until he decides to retire. As you know, there's no Headmaster there, so he's able manipulate their infrastructure, bringing them closer to that of Balamb's at his will. That could take months, maybe even a few years. All of that, on top of the fact that after the Presidential Election in Deling, the military will officially begin preparations to separate from itself from G-Garden-"

"So in other words..."

She sighed heavily, "He's busy as hell. I'll barely see him."

"A phone call then?" she offered.

"This is not news deliverable by a phone call." she answered getting up, feeling a sudden need to use the bathroom.

Selphie leaned into her favorite brown sofa and sighed as she watched her friend navigate out of sight towards the bathroom. This talk was rough, keeping the atmosphere positive and Rinoa's spirits up was a challenge.

 _I_ _think Rinoa just scared me into not wanting children_

It was an unfortunate thought, but it was the way she felt at that very moment.

Rinoa returned tired and nearly exhausted. Her hair was loosely tied into a large bun, while some stray bangs stuck to her temple. She moaned loudly sitting next to her friend in a heap.

"Again?"

Rinoa nodded. "What's worse is that I had to pee at the same time."

Selphie snorted, covering her mouth trying to hide the humor in her face.

"I'm sorry is that, funny?" Rinoa frowned, while batting the air into her face in an effort to cool off.

"I literally just pictured you with your face in my toilet and your ass in the garbage-can taking a leak," She giggled humorously. Rinoa reached to swat at her friend, "I'm sorry Rin!" she laughed loudly, jumping off of the couch in an attempt to avoid being smacked like a fly, "It's all I could think about just now!"

"Some _best_ friend you are!" She chuckled with a wry smile, crossing her arms, "Whatever."

Selphie laughed even harder, doubling over as her cheeks turned bright pink. If anyone could imitate Squall without even trying, it was Rinoa.

The raven haired brunette couldn't help but to laugh at her own words. Funny, she couldn't even remember when she let Squall's sarcastic personality casually roll off on hers. Sticking to her guns she continued to pretend she was angry, "I'm ordering food. Then, I am going to go great lengths to ignore you for the rest of the night." she said, as she stalked off to the kitchen to look for menus.

"Okay, you can try, but _no_ one can ignore me." she laughed, following after her friend into the kitchen.

* * *

The sharpshooter rested upon a large bolder while pointing Exeter in the direction of a male T-Rexaur, readying to shoot. He steadied his breath as he aimed at its head and cocked the gun, _Three, two.._

"One." The phone in his pocket buzzed loudly in sync with Exeter, throwing the sharpshooter off, causing pulse ammo to ricochet against dozens of rock in the forest.

Irvine cursed loudly, ripping the ringing phone from his trench coat. "For Hyne's sake!" The T-Rexaur charged towards the cowboy. He calmly stood from his position raising his gun, shooting off another round of bullets.

The animal roared in pain as it ran, stumbling forward before falling in a heap only mere feet in front of him. He held his hat to his head as the wind continued to whip through the clearing. The T-Rex let out one final gurgled filled groan before succumbing to its injuries, finally allowing Irvine to answer his cell.

"Kinneas." he answered sharply.

 _"Hey."_

"Oh, it's you," He said looking at number on his phone, recognizing to be Squall's. He placed it back to his ear, "My apologies for the noise; training center."

 _"No I should apologize, I know all to well how it feels to interrupted while your in there."_

"Don't sweat it, " Irvine walked around the beast, nudging it's large head with his boot. "What can I do for ya?"

 _"I need you find out everything there is to know about a guy named Eric."_

"Native land?"

 _"Galbadia. He was once SeeD."_

"Any prominent physical attributes?"

 _"Red hair."_

"Hmph, well my digging is as sharp as my shooting, so I'll find your guy."

 _"Thanks, and I'm sorry I've been asking a lot of you lately-"_

"It's okay. I'm glad to help, Galbadia Garden will be fine until you return. Hehe, I kinda like when your gone sometimes," He said, placing a boot on the T-Rex as he leaned against his knee for support, "Holding a interim Commander position has quite a few perks. I didn't know you had so many ladies on your tail!"

 _"Irvine please, I barely notice. I don't even care to notice."_

"How could you not!"

 _"I'm married first off, and secondly, so are you."_

"But that my friend is the beauty of simply looking."

Squall sighed, shaking his head turning serious again, _"If you find evidence that he matches the sketches Rin gave us, I want you to see her to confirm it...immediately."_

"Do you think?..."

 _"Yes. Contact me then."_

"Will do."

After spending countless nights over the last two months digging for a lead, Irvine was sure he'd find something on an old alumni of Galbadia. Although he was much more of a ladies man back then, so his male friends came few far and in between. Until he met Squall and Zell of course. So starting off with a familiar acquaintance would prove to be difficult, but he had faith. Irvine Kinneas was not only an expert in guns, but he was sure he was damn close to being an expert investigator.

* * *

"I'm never staying the night with you again."

"Rinoa, you say that now, but later on tonight your going to call me saying that your on your way to my house, because Squall isn't home, and your lonely." She quipped.

Rinoa stared at her friend for a moment before returning, "I wish the shop across the street had best friends for sale."

"You wouldn't sell me if it killed you." Selphie laughed as she sat across from the raven haired brunette, readying to read off their itinerary for the day.

"Unfortunately, you're abosoluty right." She giggled.

The two women sat at the pristine white rounded showroom table, that was beautifully decorated with multiple centerpieces, that were dawned with fresh pink and white hydrangeas. The flowery scent filled the room, and luckily for Rinoa, today was a good day on her sensory of smell.

"Okay," Rinoa started, shifting through a stack of papers before pulling out the one she wanted, "So today, what's today? Thursday?" Selphie nodded. "Tomorrow is Election Day, so we'll have tons of things to confirm with our vendors about the inaugural ball over the weekend, after the President is named. I don't mind going to the venue alone over the weekend if you have plans, I'll just drag one of the interns with me."

"No I'd rather be there to scope it out with you. This is important, plus I'm sure Irvine is busy. He's acting Commander while Squall is gone don't forget. I do think that our veteran interns still need to come, we need this to go off without a hitch."

"Agreed. So, do you have the guest list? I'm sure things will change depending on the election."

"Yes, right now we are almost at maximum capacity for the venue, with four hundred and fifty-six guests."

Rinoa's eyes bulged, mouthing a 'wow' followed by a low whistle. "Rsvp'd?"

"Yep. What about our menu, is that still subject to change?"

"No but knowing–" a sharp gasp left her lips, "Daddy!"

"Daddy? Rinoa he didn't win yet..."

Rinoa stood from the table straightening out her long powder blue maxi dress as she looked towards the front entrance. Selphie followed her line of sight, realizing what set Rinoa into a frenzy.

"Oh it's your, father." she whispered.

The former General opened the front door. He nodded and smiled in Selphie's direction before looking to his only child as he inched closer, causing Selphie to scramble to her feet.

Rinoa grinned amusingly at her partner, yes her father was in the running for President of Deling but to her, he was still just her dad. Nothing else.

She met him with a sweet embrace, as he kissed the top of her head, careful not to mess her bun, "Good afternoon ladies. I apologize for the intrusion."

Rinoa pulled away from the embrace, "Not at all. What brings you into town? I didn't think I'd see you until after the election, at the very least."

"Last minute campaigning," he said, taking the seat Selphie silently offered. He thanked her as he sat. "l also wanted to see my daughter, if that's okay with you. I heard that business is doing well for you two here."

"Too well." Selphie proudly claimed.

Rinoa laughed, "I'm fine with the visits dad, it would just be nice to have less press around. It's irritating as it is with Squall and I on the aoccasion." she said, pressing her lips into a thin line as she peeked around him noticing a small group of photographers headed towards the store front.

Before Rinoa could ask, Selphie locked the front doors before roaming over to the wine cooler, "Would you like a drink Mr. Caraway?"

"Sure, and whatever is fine." Turning his attention back towards his daughter, "Rinoa I understand, it's just that last time we spoke was weeks ago..." He threw a glance in Selphie's direction, then to Rinoa affirmating it was okay to speak openly. "I was kind of hoping you would tell me I'm a grandpa!"

Rinoa plastered the best smile she could onto her face, immediately becoming nauseous. He in fact was a grandfather but there was no way she would dare mention her pregnancy to anyone. Between Squall and Fury, Rinoa knew better than to tell a lie, but this was necessary. If her father knew, he'd go out and shout it to the world, and she would without a doubt be fucked.

Once word was out, there was no stopping the press.

Selphie silently cringed on the inside as she stood at the wine cooler barely keeping her hand steady as she poured herself a glass of crisp white wine, wishing she could pour an entire glass for her friend right now. How the hell would Rinoa get this one past Mr. Lie Detector himself.

"No, sorry daddy," shaking her head, "Not yet."

He paused for a moment looking her in the eyes before raising a dark brow. Rinoa noticed the questioning look in his eyes, and decided that in order to avoid any interigation she needed to change the subject. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the loud banging at entrance that caused both Rinoa and Fury to jump.

Irvine's frame stood outside of the locked door, awaiting entry. A short round photographer stood beside him frowning, looking slightly disheveled. The others in the group backed away after one of them caught a glimpse of the SeeD emblem on his brown jacket. Selphie squinted her eyes with a frown before slowly walking to the door, unlocking it, finally letting her husband in.

"Is there a reason you tried to break our window in?"

He removed his hat from his head and held it in his hand, with a minalla envelope gripped in the other. "Yes. I-I mean no." Selphie huffed, "Sorry darlin' I need to talk to Rinoa."

Selphie nodded and pointed towards the large round table where Caraway and Rinoa were still seated.

His voice was serious, "I think I found our guy Rinoa, but I need you to give me confirmation...Are you okay with everyone here?" she nodded, with a wave of her hand. Irvine walked over briskly, wasting no time pulling the photo out of the envelope.

Rinoa took the photo from his hand, and glanced toward her father. It would be easier to let him in on this now, if she tried to keep it a secret he would pry anyway. She let out a long sigh before flipping the picture over to see the face on the front.

Her heart fell to her stomach when she saw his face. She bit her lip as she struggled to keep her composure, she had been trying to erase his face from her mind for weeks and now it was clear as day once again.

It took everything in her to keep from crying.

The fire engine red hair was a dead giveaway, and everything else bout him was spot on. This was the robber, the rapist, and the father of her child.

She handed the photo back, "Yea. That's him...what now?"

"I don't know what Squall will do, but he is more than sure he was the one who murdered Odine."

"Rinoa what is he talking about? How do you know this-this murderer?" Caraway interjected angrily.

"He broke into my house." She decided to not to give any details, at least until she had time to explain. She turned her attention back to Irvine. "The only way to get _it_ back is to find him." she thought aloud.

"Yes, unfortunately." he said hesitantly. Irvine knew she was speaking about the Odine bangle.

"Why now?" Selphie asked.

Irvine shrugged, "Who knows, but I need to get going. Squall will have my head if I sit on this information for even a second." Rinoa nodded absentmindedly.

"Thanks love." Selphie said before sending him off with a kiss, locking the front doors once more. Most of the photographers remained, but cowardly parted to let Irvine through the crowd.

The blue eyed cowboy was gone, but Fury wasn't. He stood straightening his suit jacket before turning to his daughter.

"You were robbed!?" He said through gritted teeth.

"I was. I'm fine." but she really wasn't.

"Why hasn't the perpetrator been caught?! Why didn't you tell me? I would have handled this." he pointed to his chest through gritted teeth.

"Squall is doing _everything_ he can. I didn't tell you because I don't want a soul to know about it. People get robbed everyday, and I'm no better than them. You investigating would have caused an uproar, and Hyne knows I don't want or need my life on Galbadia news." Rinoa spat pointing at the door where the trail of photographers had followed him.

"This thief, he took the Odine bangle didn't he?"

Rinoa knew where this conversation was headed. Deep down, she knew the embarrassment and shame Fury felt over the fact that his only child had inherited sorceress abilities. "I said I'm fine. I'm doing my best. I don't plan on building an army to take over the world." she said curtly.

"Your best!?" he scoffed, "You know what will happen if people find out your not in control!"

"Look, I don't need any judgment coming from you! This is why you knew _nothing_! Squall has a handle on it, he doesn't need your help. Go back to your little campaign, in your perfect little world!" Rinoa once again pointing towards the door. "Hyne forbid someone got wind of this, all you can think about is if your little campaign rolls down the gutter right? You don't even care that _I'm_ suffering, you say that you want a grandchild to love, but don't give a shit about your _only_ child."

"Rinoa-"

"Just go...I wish you luck tomorrow." Rinoa turned, stomping off into her office slamming the door. Leaving Selphie behind to clean up the mess that was her father. She sat down in her chair and grabbed a stress ball squeezing it tightly before she lost her cool completely. Even if it was for Caraway's sake, she couldn't afford to do so.

She could smell the ball burning in her hand, but she didn't care. She closed her eyes tight, wishing they would turn back to their normal chestnut color. She fought hard with her inner-self for control, something that was getting harder to do each day. During times like this she wished she could have Squall to lean on for support, but that was near impossible at this very moment. She knew that his very presence would subdue the heat smoldering withing her palms, and that she wouldn't need to fight so hard to keep herself in check.

All she had to do was make one phone call.

She picked up her cell, and dialed his number. She just wanted to hear his voice.

The ringing tone continued on until his voicemail picked up, defeated Rinoa hung up, tossing her phone to the side.

She could hear Caraway exchange a few muffled words with Selphie before leaving, Rinoa wished her father wasn't such a prick, but she still loved him dearly nonetheless. Maybe he did genuinely want a grandchild, but Rinoa still held her doubts.

She wouldn't let a soul crush her child's little heart with broken promises and lies.

A Chocobo ringtone sounded, stirring Rinoa away from her thoughts. It was Squall calling her back. She pressed her head against the desk wishing she didn't call in the first place. Her selfishness was about to cause her great trouble. She knew she wouldn't dare ask him to drop everything and come home, but he would see right through her reasoning for calling and come anyway. She scrambled to grab the phone, still thinking about what to say.

 _"Whats wrong?"_

She paused before answering, "That's it."

 _"What? What's the matter talk to me."_ he said almost frantic.

The sorceress dropped the ashes of the ball from her hand onto her desk, and sighed shakily, "I just needed your voice. That's it."

" _Rin, you can have more than that I'll just-"_

"Don't! Please, I'm not hurt or anything...I just want to cool down. Can we just talk?"

Squall hesitated to answer, she was clearly hurting right now, it may not have been physical, but her mental well-being was just as important. He sighed, he wanted to leave Balamb right now, _"Yes, but only if you tell me whats got you fired up to begin with."_

Rinoa was glad, his voice was settling and it seemed like he would stay stationed where he was. She just needed to hear the sound of his voice, she wanted to hear the one thing that could ease her mind and spirit, right now. "Okay." she agreed.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others, just thought it needed to end here for now. RR I have more in the works!


End file.
